Anime Academy
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Quer ver vilões, mocinhos e arcos empolgantes de vários animes em um só lugar? E com um toque colegial? Então, você veio ao lugar certo. Redigitada do capítulo 1 ao 5.
1. Como tudo começou

_**Prólogo**_

Entrou em seu quarto e suspirou aliviado, fora um longo período colegial, e agora, estava aliviado por tudo ter terminado. Acendeu a luz, e certificou-se de trancar bem a porta do quarto. Deitou-se cansado na cama e fitou o teto. Sorriu lembrando-se de todos os acontecimentos, e, consequentemente, de todos os atos que fizera. Talvez agora que estivesse formado, não iria mais ver seus amigos, já que todos iam seguir rumos diferentes. Pensando nisso entristeceu. Meneou a cabeça a fim de tirar tais pensamentos e resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar. Retirou suas roupas, abriu o chuveiro e a água morna amoleceu seus músculos. Fechou os olhos.

- Já sei! – Bateu seu punho cerrado na palma de sua outra mão, como se tivesse descoberto a América. – Mas... Não vou fazer, é coisa de fresco! – Voltou ao normal. Acabou seu banho e saiu à procura de roupas limpas. Vestiu-se. Sentou na cama e casualmente seus olhos se direcionaram à sua estante. Não precisava mais ler aquela pilha enorme de livros. Foi quando notou uma agenda, dada de presente por seu amigo. Encarou o objeto como se este fosse lhe morder.

- Hmpf. Dane-se. Eu acho que todos têm seus segredos afinal. – Pegou a agenda. – Embora este seja meio... Estranho. – A abriu, e olhou as folhas em branco. Tirou um lápis da gaveta de sua mesinha e... Começou a morder a ponta.

- Como se faz isso? Deixe-me ver... Querido diário... Não. Se eu escrever isso daqui a pouco estou usando saia, rebolando e dançando o _Tcham_. Hmmm... Amigão... Nem pensar! Vejamos... Caderno do caralh*... Nem, bagaceiro demais. Puxa como é difícil. Acho melhor deixar como diário mesmo. Sim, perfeito. Curto e grosso, assim como eu. Bom, vamos lá! Diário, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, e eu ainda não acredito que me prestei a fazer um diário. E pior: Por livre e espontânea vontade, além de ter sido idéia minha. Acho que vou me matar quando terminar isso aqui, com certeza eu andei demais com aqueles bakas. E bem, é por eles e outras coisas que te fiz... Isso ficou estranho eu sei, mas você não vai rir de mim. – Ele apontava o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para um caderno, não estava no seu normal ultimamente. Riu de si mesmo. Desferiu um tapa em sua própria face por rir sozinho e de si mim mesmo. – Continuando, te criei para poder registrar aqui os acontecimentos que mudaram minha vida. Não gosto de rodeios, então sem mais delongas vamos logo de uma vez.

_**Capítulo 1 – Mudança**_

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, quando sua mãe chamou. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, coisa que ela nunca fez, e o mandou descer para tomar café. Ultimamente sua mãe e seu pai têm sido mais afetivos com ele, e o motivo tem um nome: Uchiha Itachi. Não que ele não goste de toda essa atenção, mas quando Itachi foi embora sem dizer aonde ia, e sem ao menos avisar, a atenção foi duplicada, e virou algo em excesso extremo. Meneou a cabeça, tentando evitar pensar sobre o assunto Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, encontrando-os na cozinha.

- Bom dia filhote! – Outro beijo de sua mãe.

- Bom dia felpudo! – Franziu o cenho. Seu pai não o beijava, senão ia ser a gota d'água. Ignorou um dos diversos apelidos cretinos lhe dados, mas não menos irritado, retribuiu o cumprimento de mãos e se sentou.

- Bom dia pai, mãe. – Cumprimentou-os de volta, e percebeu que eles estavam felizes com algo, mas não perguntou, cedo ou tarde eles iriam acabar falando, se ele merecesse escutar. Passado algum tempo, sua mãe quebrou o silêncio.

- Ah sim filho, temos uma notícia para te dar. – A fitou, esperando ela continuar. Misturou o leite com chocolate em seu copo, e sorveu um pouco. – Nós vamos nos mudar. – Cuspiu seu leite na cara de seu pai.

- O que? Por quê? – Ignorando o autentico olhar mortal que vinha em sua direção pelo outro homem presente na mesa, perguntou.

- Você sabe que seu pai é das forças armadas, ele vai ganhar mais se fomos para outra cidade. – Ta, era verdade, mas ele não queria se mudar. Não que tivesse muitos amigos, na verdade, dava para contar nos dedos, mas ele se criou naquela casa. Era difícil pensar em abandoná-la. Mas fazer o quê.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Passada uma semana, ele estava no avião, pronto para partir. Revirou os olhos, não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer em um avião. Pos seus fones de ouvido e adormeceu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que tinham chegado a Animesville. Suspirou desanimado, a cidade era o dobro de Konoha. Conhecer tudo iria ser um fardo. Pegaram um táxi e logo chegaram a sua nova casa. Um ponto bom em seu ponto de vista: Era um sobrado, como a outra. Entraram, e logo viu o segundo ponto bom: Era grande, maior do que parecia. Óbvio que já foi tratando de levar suas coisas para o quarto de cima, que tinha um terceiro ponto bom: Tinha um banheiro. Sorriu, talvez ele pudesse se adaptar a nova casa.

- Meu machão, aqui ta o resto das suas malas. – Seu pai soltou mais um de seus apelidinhos. – E amanhã você começa as aulas. – Sasuke o fitou surpreso.

- O que? Ainda estamos em fevereiro!

- Sim, mas esta escola começa mais cedo para terminar mais cedo. – Seu pai saiu do quarto. Seu humor saiu do quarto. Suas férias saíram do quarto. Só o mau humor que não o abandonou. Ele sabia que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Emburrado, se deitou na cama amaldiçoando o diretor que inventou esse esquema escolar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acordou no outro dia, mais um motivo para detestar segundas-feiras. Arrumou-se, tomou seu café e saiu. Foi depois de andar dois quarteirões que caiu a ficha: Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era a escola. E pior, nem sabia o nome da escola. Perguntava-se como deixara escapar esses fatos tão banais. Voltou correndo para casa e pegou um folheto de propaganda da escola. Estranhou um pouco, esse colégio, mesmo sendo uma foto, lhe passou uma estranha sensação. Ignorando tal fato, juntei dinheiro e pegou um táxi. Fazia um esforço enorme para decorar as ruas para poder voltar a pé, já que não tinha dinheiro e não poderia pegar outro táxi. Desceu correndo e encontrou os portões fechados. Fitou o local, que era gigantescamente enorme. Ocupava uma quadra inteira, e novamente a tal sensação que teve ao olhar a construção voltara, mas agora mais intensa, talvez por que estava na frente do prédio. Era como se o ar estivesse mais pesado, ele não sabia explicar direito. Olhou para o canto da grade e viu um folheto colado.

-Bem-vindo à A.A. – Anime Academy. Esperamos que você tenha um bom ano letivo e que não nos dê prejuízo algum, já que não nos responsabilizamos por ossos quebrados. Boa aula! – Franziu o cenho, que tipo de anúncio era esse? Mas enfim, decidiu parar de perder tempo, ou iria chegar atrasado, mais do que já estava, e não queria sujar seu currículo de pontualidade perfeito, ao menos não no primeiro dia de aula. Respirou fundo, criou coragem e entreu. Algo lhe dizia que esse ia ser um longo ano letivo...

_**Continua...**_

Yo povo!

Sim, eu estou vivo, e com uma idéia tosca que mofava no pc. Então resolvi postar. Afinal, não custa nada não é?

Esse capítulo ficou chato, admito, mas não sou bom com introduções. E bem, é meu primeiro Crossover, e de vários animes. Então provavelmente vai ficar uma porcaria, leia por sua sanidade em risco! Mas não vou dizer quais personagens de animes estarão, senão perde a graça e o suspense! xD

E, claro, deixe uma review! Gostou? Deixe uma review! Não gostou? Critique-me em review! Se não há crítica, não há melhora. É a lei do oeste.

Já ne!


	2. Anormalidades

_**Capítulo 2**_

Passou pelo enorme pátio. Tudo estava calmo, e estranhamente vazio. Ou eu estava muito atrasado ou muito adiantado. Entrou no colégio, seus corredores bem pintados de amarelo em um tom opaco e cinza enfeitavam-no. Corredores desertos.

- "Aonde está a vida desse lugar?" – Perguntou para si mesmo em pensamento. Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores, passando um ar sinistro. - Onde fica a porcaria da diretoria? – Perguntou novamente para si mesmo. Ele tinha que passar lá, a menos que o doente do diretor ou diretora queira que ele soubesse das regras por telepatia. Parou em frente a uma porta. Fitou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela não se parecia nada com uma porta de sala de aula, mas sim com um dormitório. Estranhou, por que teria um dormitório em um colégio? E todas as portas eram iguais. No mínimo ele deveria ter entrado no pavilhão errado. Resolveu bater na primeira porta que viu.

- Quem é? – Uma voz um tanto alta perguntou.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Quem? – Ele odiava se repetir, mas esse cara merecia uma justificativa. Afinal, ele não o conhecia. Ninguém o conhecia ainda.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke, e sou um aluno novo. Preciso de ajuda para achar a diretoria.

- Ah sim, só um instante. – Ouviu barulhos estranhos, como corpos caindo, objetos esperar uma eternidade para o tal indivíduo abrir a porta. E para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu sozinha. – Entre. – Ele gritou. Invadiu o local e tropeçou em uma peça de roupa, afundando a cara em um pote de ramen.

- Mas o que...!

- Ah desculpe, eu não tive tempo para limpar. – Desculpou-se um garoto loiro de orbes azuis e três marcas estranhas nas bochechas como um risco, que lembravam bigodes de animal.

- Tudo bem... – Não conseguiu disfarçar o tom irritado em suavoz. Também não era pra menos, já que estava fedendo a temperos e tinha molho e macarrão nos cabelos. E o sorrisinho idiota que o outro garoto lhe lançava não ajudava em nada.

- Eu me chamo Uzumaki Naruto, prazer. – Disse-lhe estendendo a mão. Sasuke apertou-a, e sentiu algo gosmento.

- Você estava no banheiro?

- Sim, por quê? – Ele fitou a cara de nojo e dúvida que o outro estampava. – É gel de cabelo!

- Ah bom, menos mal. E o que é isso?

- Meu quarto.

- E por que você tem um quarto aqui?

- Por que eu fico aqui a maior parte do ano.

- Ah sei, você é o zelador. – O garoto o olhou como se ele fosse um monstro e desatou a rir. Mas ria com um gosto enorme, chegando a se agarrar às paredes e tremer as pernas. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, talvez tinha acabado de perder a piada mais engraçada do século, porque do jeito que o outro ria só o deixou mais confuso. Já estava aborrecido, mas precisava daquele idiota. E só por isso ele não o mandou ir tomar no sul.

- Cara você é engraçado.

- E qual a graça?

- Então em breve você será um zelador também. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Vendo a minha confusão no rosto do moreno, ele resolveu continuar. – Isso aqui é um colégio interno. – Sasuke piscou uma vez. Duas e até três vezes, até cair a ficha totalmente. Com certeza, quando voltasse para casa, cabeças iriam rolar. Como seupai o matricula em um colégio interno sem o avisar? - Vamos, temos que falar com o diretor, ele já deve estar na sua sala. – E ele praticamente o arrastou para fora, já que Sasuke não conseguia se mover. Após caminhar algum tempo, Naruto voltou a falar. – Olhe, vou te explicar como funciona por aqui. Aqui onde estamos ficam os dormitórios masculinos. É o primeiro pavilhão. No segundo, ficam os dormitórios femininos. – Chegaram ao pátio. – Aqui é o centro da escola, o pátio. Tem quadra de basquete, futebol, piscina, handebol e a cantina. No terceiro pavilhão ficam as salas de aula, supervisão, diretoria, enfermaria e os clubes.

- Clubes?

- Sim. Tem clube pra tudo! Tem clube de xadrez, futebol, ciência, culinária, kendô, artes marciais, e mais uma penca de coisas. – Entraram no tal pavilhão, e dirigiram-se a uma sala onde estava escrito bem grande, em negrito, sublinhado e em letras de forma, direção. Sasuke bateu na porta com toda a educação lhe dada, e como não obtiveram resposta, Naruto abriu a porta sem mais nem menos.

- Quem está aí? – Uma voz um tanto fina falou detrás de uma mesa.

- Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

- E o Naruto! – Naruto praticamente gritou.

- Ah sim, o aluno novo. – A cadeira virou, e sentado nela estava ninguém. A cadeira estava vazia. Sasuke estranhou, e olhou para Naruto, que sorria normalmente. Quando pensou em chegar mais perto, algo pulou em cima da mesa. Usava um chapéu preto com uma listra horizontal laranja, uma camiseta social igualmente laranja e um terno preto. Além de ignorar o fato das vestes que lembravam um mafioso, Sasuke simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato dele ser apenas um bebê. E ainda tinha uma chupeta amarela em seu peito.

- Sou o diretor Reborn, prazer. – Ele não tinha nem 30 centímetros de altura.

- Bom dia senhor! – Naruto cumprimentou. Sasuke ainda estava boquiaberto. Olhava abismado para o bebê anormal.

- Bom dia Uzumaki. – Ele fitou o moreno. – Há algo errado com o senhor, senhor Uchiha?

- N-não... – Claro que tinha, tudo estava errado. Estava matriculado em um colégio interno sem saber e um bebe mutante era o diretor.

- Ótimo. Bem, presumo que o senhor Uzumaki tenha explicado algo a você.

- Sim, mostrei os pavilhões e os lugares mais importantes.

- E o horário de aula?

- Isso nem eu sei direito. – E foi só o tempo de Sasuke piscar que Naruto caiu estatelado no chão. Além de bebe, mutante e diretor, ele ainda sabia dar voadoras perfeitas! O que mais ele podia fazer?

- Senhor Uzumaki, que decepção. Meus alunos são sempre os melhores. Bem senhor Uchiha, as aulas começam às oito horas e terminam às quatro e meia da tarde. Você tem duas horas de aula por cada matéria por dia. Matemática, física, química, japonês, literatura, história, geografia, educação física, biologia, e artes são as matérias. Meio dia é o horário do almoço, que dura meia hora. Não se atrase. Vocês estão livres para irem onde quiserem depois do horário escolar, mas têm que estar aqui até as nove. Depois disso, ninguém entra e ninguém sai daqui. É proibido perambular por aí após o toque de recolher, assim como é proibido aos meninos freqüentarem o pavilhão feminino ao escurecer, lá pelas 7 horas. Qualquer regra que for quebrada por alguém, e chegar aos meus ouvidos, eu não queria estar na pele do tal indivíduo. – Sasuke engoliu em seco. – Amanhã eu vou decidir em qual quarto você ficará. Estão dispensados.

- Espera. Hoje não tem aula?

- A primeira semana é a chamada semana de habitação. É para que vocês se acomodem nos quartos, e se _despeçam bem_ de seus pais. – Ele deu uma ênfase amedrontadora. – Acredite, vai precisar.

- T-tudo bem...

- E senhor Uzumaki...

- Sim? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, Naruto levou um tiro no meio da testa. Perdeu as contas do que esse bebe podia fazer, e foi um tiro perfeito! Ele só podia estar sonhando.

- Isso foi por entupir o encanamento jogando ramen estragado no vaso. Hoje foi bala de festim. Amanhã, talvez não tenha tanta sorte. – E voltou a se sentar, limpando a arma. Em menos de dois segundos, Reborn encontrava-se sozinho novamente, e sorriu.

- Bem, eu vou indo, preciso limpar o quarto. – Falou Naruto, e Sasuke despediu-se dele no portão. Tudo o que ele queria era ir pra casa e dormir um pouco.

**Yosh! Outro capítulo ae pra vocêiis!**

**Primeira aparição: Reborn, de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Eu gostei da idéia de deixá-lo como diretor, embora ele for um professor também é algo pensável.**

**Bom, espero que gostem. E, claro, deixem uma review! Gostou? Deixe uma review, elas ajudam a motivar. Não gostou? Critique-me em uma review. Se não há crítica, não há melhora. É a lei do oeste.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Oi, eu sou Goku!

_**Capítulo 3**_

O relógio despertou. Seis e meia da manhã. Como o tempo tem a mania de passar rápido quando as pessoas estão nervosas ou ansiosas com alguma coisa. No caso de Sasuke, seus pertences já estavam na escola, e o diretor Reborn, que lhe levou a noite de sono presenteando-o com pesadelos, disse-lhe que iriam arrumar tudo em seu quarto. Então ele só precisaria chegar cedo para descobrir onde ficaria, e começar seu martírio. Mas tudo tem seu lado bom, esse era o pensamento que o animava. Tirando as duas figuras que conheceu, o resto poderia ser normal, como ele. Desceu as escadas e aproveitou a folga de seu pai para pegar uma carona. Pararam em frente aos portões, e em poucos segundos ele estaria prestes a dizer adeus à normalidade da sua vida e embarcar em uma experiência forçada. Mas sem chorar as pitangas. Homem não chora. Sasuke Uchiha não chora.

- Ta aí meu macho! – Mas quando seu próprio pai faz questão de parecer ridículo a cada minuto, até ele fica com vontade de chorar. – Me liga depois, quero saber como foi.

- Tudo bem pai. – Respondeu com pouco entusiasmo. Ele foi embora, e Sasuke se virou para o colégio. Respirou fundo, e entrou. Mal deu dois passos e escutou gritarem por ele. E muito histericamente por sinal.

- Sasuke, oe! – Sasuke cobriu sua face com sua mão, esse ano promete.

- Pra que essa histeria Naruto?

- Eu pensei que você não ia me ouvir.

- Impossível não ouvir seu grito agudo de sirene de ambulância. – Estava de mau humor, e meio que odiava retardados opcionais. Mas para seu espanto ele riu, o que afirmou a opinião do moreno sobre o loiro ser estranho.

- Vamos lá! Quero ver com quem vou dividir o quarto! – Ah sim, ainda teria que dividir um quarto. - Eu não vou limpar a bagunça de ninguém, já vou avisando. – Informou, caso ele tivesse que dividir o quarto com o loiro, que coçou a nuca e sorriu. Seguiram até a entrada do pavilhão masculino, e avistaram a figura pequena de Reborn parado segurando alguns papéis.

- Bom dia. – Ele olhou um papel. – Uzumaki, quarto 307, terceiro andar. Uchiha, quarto 602, sexto andar. – Sasuke estranhou não ser chamado de senhor, estava se acostumando com um pouco de respeito.

- Que pena Sasuke, não vamos dividir o quarto. – Sasuke o olhou indiferente.

- Pois é que peninha. – Se virou e subiu as escadas, com ele em meu encalço. Graças a Deus chegamos rápido no terceiro andar. Continuou subindo, agradecendo ao seu anjo da guarda por não ter permitido ficar no mesmo andar que o loiro escandaloso. Abriu a porta, tudo estava perfeitamente nos conformes. Limpo, arrumado, organizado. E tinha três beliches. Ótimo, era ele e mais cinco. Abriu a mala, e começou a organizar as roupas na cômoda que dizia "Sasuke Uchiha". Seu humor estava voltando, tanto que deu até vontade de assoviar. E foi o que ele fez. Dia bonito manhã calma... E um barulho de vidro se quebrando. Arregalou os olhos e lentamente foi se virando, até dar de cara com um ser coçando a nuca e com um sorrisinho besta na face. Tinha um copo excessivamente malhado, como um lutador de vale-tudo. Tal indivíduo agora tirava pequenos cacos de vidro da cabeça, onde habitava um corte de cabelo cheio de guampas, uma maior que a outra. E por incrível que pareça, ele não se cortou. E nem percebeu a presença do moreno no recinto.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou um pouco alarmado.

- Ah oi! Eu sou o Goku. E você quem é?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondeu seco. Goku estendeu a mão ainda rindo, e Sasuke a apertou. Seria um cumprimento normal, se Sasuke não tivesse que agüentar quase ter seus dedos quebrados. Permaneceu imparcial diante a dor em sua mão, embora uma lágrima no canto de seu olho o denunciasse.

- E como você pulou a janela do sexto andar? – Não resistiu e perguntou, massageando a mão assim que o outro se virou..

- Eu usei uma vara do clube de salto com vara. – Realmente tinha clube de tudo. – Aliás, você está sozinho aqui?

- Sim por quê?

- Então eu ganhei! Viva, viva!- Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O quê? – Perguntou. – "A medalha de ouro dos idiotas?" – Concluiu em pensamento.

- Um almoço grátis. É que eu apostei com meus amigos quem chegava mais rápido no quarto.

- E aí você resolveu "pular" a janela com uma vara.

- Sim.

- Muito esperto da sua parte.

- Ora, obrigado! – Levou uma mão à cara. Já viu que ironia era uma língua desconhecida no vocabulário de Goku.

- E como fica a janela? – Ele fez uma expressão pensativa. Caminhou até ela, pisando nos cacos de vidro e os quebrando ainda mais, e fez uma coisa muito inteligente: Fechou a cortina. – Oh nossa, ninguém vai perceber o vidro quebrado do lado de fora do dormitório.

- Ih, é mesmo. – Sasuke massageou as têmporas, enquanto Goku mantinha uma expressão pensativa. De súbito, algo se colidiu com a porta, do lado de fora. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, nada mais o surpreendia.

_**Continua...**_

**Opa, como vão? ^^ Eu nem estou a demorar na postagem não é?**

**E então, quem serão os outros quatro personagens que dividirão o quarto com o Sasuke? Alguém dá um palpite? Um chocolate para quem acertar! = D**

**BTW, eu quero agradecer a todos, de coração, que me deixaram review. Fico muito feliz com isso, é muito bom saber que seu trabalho está agradando. Pois bem, peço que continuem deixando. Elas inspiram uma pobre alma.**

**Já ne!**


	4. O rosado e o humilde servo

_**Capítulo 4**_

Sasuke ficou parado observando a figura, que encarava a porta como se essa fosse se abrir sozinha. Suspirou

- Você não vai abrir? – Perguntou. – "É cada um que me aparece." - Goku caminhou até a porta e a abriu, revelando um ser de cabelos rosados sendo amparado por um outro menor, com longos cabelos ruivos presos em uma colinha.

- Ai ai ai. – Gemia de dor o indivíduo. A julgar pelo sangue que escorria de seu nariz, deve ter quebrado-o.

- Esse humilde servo acha que você não deve colidir com portas, principalmente as fechadas, pode se machucar. – Concluiu o outro.

- Goku como chegou aqui tão rápido? – Gritou o rosado, limpando o nariz e recuperando-se imediatamente assim que viu o outro em questão.

- Pulei a janela oras!

- Isso não vale! – Emburrou.

- Vocês falam como se pular a janela do sexto andar fosse algo normal. – Sasuke falou.

- Ahahahahah... – Goku coçou a nuca. – Deixe-me apresentar o nosso novo colega de quarto, "Saúde Coxinha". – Sasuke fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- É Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ah prazer coxinha, me chamo Natsu Dragneel. – E sorrindo apertou a mão do Uchiha, que estava prestes a começar uma briga, quando o terceiro novo colega se pronunciou.

- Esse humilde servo acha que não é hora para brigas, você ganha mais se ignorar eles.

- Hunf. – Sasuke cruzou os braços.

- A propósito, me chamo Kenshin Himura. – E diferente dos outros, ele se curvou em uma reverência. – Estou honrado em conhece-lo.

- Tanto faz.

- Hehehe Natsu, eu ganhei! Hoje você vai pagar meu almoço.

- Trapaceou, não valeu!

- Por falar nisso, eu acho melhor dar um jeito na janela antes que o diretor veja...

- Já vi. – A voz fina, ameaçadora e um tanto medonha se manifestou. Viraram-se surpreso, como e quando ele chegou ali?

- Senhor Reborn. – Kenshin reverenciou-o.

- Isso é mau, muito mau. – Ele disse analisando a janela, e logo após voltou-se aos jovens, não se preocupando em ao menos ser mais discreto e tentar esconder a intenção assassina que emitia. - Senhor Goku, peço que me acompanhe. – O medo do Goku era tão denso que dava para cortar com uma faca. – Você sabe o dano que causou e o prejuízo para a escola, mas relaxe. Isso não é nada comparado ao que vai acontecer com você. – Goku engoliu em seco. – E o senhor também senhor Natsu.

- Hã? Mas eu não fiz nada! – Natsu se ajoelhou e juntou as mãos em súplica. Sasuke se perguntava o quão terrível poderia ser o castigo desse bebê.

- Você correu no corredor. – Ele caminhou até a porta. – E amassou a porta do dormitório, além de manchá-la de sangue. Venham comigo.

- Mas eu... – Natsu ainda tentava argumentar.

- Eu já disse para vir. – A sombra do chapéu cobriu seus olhos. Sasuke teve a impressão de que alguém ia morrer hoje. Fitou Kenshin, que sorria estranhamente tranqüilo a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta.

- Mas senhor... – Natsu foi derrubado por uma voadora certeira. Goku e Sasuke se assustaram, enquanto Kenshin continuava normal.

- Odeio me repetir, e espero que você não me desobedeça senhor Son Goku. – Ele disse por fim arrastando Natsu desacordado pelo pé, sendo seguido por um Goku choroso.

- Esse diretor me dá medo! – Disse Kenshin, relaxando e adotando um ar assustado.

- Como são as punições dele?

- Depende da gravidade do que você fez. Pode ser tanto uma punição física quanto mental.

- E você já foi punido alguma vez?

- Sim, e foi por causa disso que ganhei essa cicatriz em forma de X em minha face. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. - Mas enfim, é só você andar na linha e nada vai te acontecer. Por falar nisso, estamos quase atrasados para a aula, vamos logo! – E saiu puxando-o para fora do quarto. Andaram até a sala de aula em silêncio, Sasuke ainda impressionado com Reborn, que mesmo sendo um bebê, fazia coisas incríveis e ainda era temido e respeitado, e Kenshin pensava em seus amigos, que com certeza, já não estavam mais tão bem assim.

- Chegamos. – Sasuke abriu a porta da sala, e foi fuzilado por olhares.

- O professor ainda não chegou, e como o Goku seria a minha dupla e não está aqui, você pode sentar comigo.

- Tudo bem. – A sala estava uma gritaria enorme, mas todos calaram a boca ao ouvir dois tiros e dois gritos de agonia e desespero, proferidos por vozes familiares. Sasuke e Kenshin se entreolharam, sentindo certa pena dos dois outras rapazes.

- Olá turma. – A atenção voltou-se para o ser que havia entrado sem ser notado. – Meu nome é Sousuke Aizen, e darei aula de história.

- Esse é um dos mais amistosos professores. – Kenshin sussurrou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Após o término do horário escolar, Kenshin e Sasuke andavam lado a lado pelo colégio.

- Bem, este humilde servo vai te mostrar alguns clubes.

- Tudo bem, e pare de dizer "humilde servo". – Caminharam um pouco, e logo avistaram o clube de luta, que possuía um enorme dojo atrás.

- Aqui é o clube de luta, treinamos diversos tipos de lutas, e batemos em sacos. – Kenshin abriu a porta, e novamente assustaram-se ao ver que no lugar de dois sacos estavam Natsu e Goku pendurados e inchados. Provavelmente de tanto levarem golpes.

- Me ajude... – Mal ouviram a voz do Goku.

- Eu não sinto meu rosto... – Natsu falou.

- Devo avisá-los que se ajudarem passarão pela mesma coisa amanha. – Reborn falou ao lado deles, com um chicote em mãos.

- Falta muito para acabar o castigo deles? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Dez minutos.

- Kenshin, quem são os outros dois que estarão no quarto conosco?

- Por que você não sobe e dá uma olhada? Há essa hora eles devem estar lá arrumando suas coisas.

- E quanto à você?

- Vou ficar aqui e esperar o castigo deles acabar. Alguém tem que arrastar o corpo imóvel deles não é?

- Tudo bem. – Sasuke virou-se e calmamente seguiu seu rumo até seu dormitório. Notou do pátio que a janela foi trocada. O serviço era realmente rápido, o que fazia jus ao que estava escrito no folheto da propaganda. Estreitou os olhos e viu também um vulto de cabelos um pouco espetados passar por ela, mas não era o Naruto. Subiu as escadas, e percebeu que várias meninas raivosas desciam as escadas. Ignorou e continuou subindo, um pouco curioso para conhecer os últimos colegas de quarto.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yo!**_

_**Hahahaha depois de uma vida resolvi reaparecer! E então, alguém arrisca dar um palpite dos dois que serão apresentados no próximo capítulo? E eu deixei pistas, embora fracas, mas da pra ver que um é mulherengo e outro tem cabelo arrepiado. :D**_

_**Ta bom, o 1° é do mesmo anime de um dos três novos que apareceram hoje, e o segundo usa um rabo de cavalo e começa com M. Vamos lá, está dado! ;)**_

_**Personagens apresentados hoje: Natsu Dragneel, do anime Fairy Tail, Sousuke Aizen, do anime Bleach e Kenshin Himura, do anime Samurai X ( Ou Rurouni Kenshin, como preferirem)**_

_**Agradeço à todos os autores que me deixaram reviews. Me fizeram feliz e inspiraram a continuar. E deixo um oi aos leitores fantasmas ou tímidos que continuam por aí lendo. =]**_

_**Até a próxima!**_

_**Já ne!**_


	5. O morango e o tarado

_**Capítulo 5**_

Caminhava sem pressa alguma. Seja lá quem for os outros dois, tinha certeza de que eles não iriam fugir. Virou o corredor e foi atropelado por mais uma multidão de meninas raivosas. Perguntou-se o que um monte de meninas com caras de poucos amigos faziam ali, já que esse era supostamente um pavilhão masculino. Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ouvir gemidos de dor. Olhou para a parede, e um garoto estava sentado escorado nela, com a boca sangrando e alguns galos na cabeça.

- Aiaiaiai... – Gemia o garoto, aparentemente ele não podia se mover.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui parado na porta do meu dormitório? – Falou sem muitos rodeios, quando tratava de \uchiha Sasuke, a simpatia passava correndo.

- Meu nome é Miroku, prazer. – E com lágrimas nos olhos e esfregando a cabeça, apertou a mão do outro. – Você deve ser o novo colega de quarto.

- O que houve com você?

- Minha fraqueza.

- Cuma? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Sem tempo para conversar! – Miroku dirigiu-se até uma garota em uma velocidade incrível, mas o mais impressionante foi o fato das suas forças se recuperarem do nada. – Com licença, mas você não gostaria de ir ver o pôr-do-sol comigo?

- Não sei... – A garota corou.

- Mas depois você tem que ter um filho meu. – E em poucos segundos após um forte estalo em sua face, Miroku estava novamente no chão. Foi só o tempo de Sasuke piscar e passar outra garota que ele já estava de pé novamente. Cansado de assistir, entrou no dormitório. Sentou, no sofá e ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro. Logo um ser de cabelos alaranjados e espetados o encarou.

-... Quem é você? – Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Meu nome é Ichigo Kurosaki. E você?

- Sasuke Uchiha. – E novamente o recinto foi ocupado por um silêncio sepulcral. Sasuke encarava Ichigo e vice-versa, ambos sem assunto.

- Son Goku, onde está você? – Uma garota de curtos cabelos ruivos e uma mini colinha trançada simplesmente meteu o pé e a arrombou, fazendo com que o Uchiha desse um pulo do sofá.

- Pssss aja normalmente, ou ela pode te espancar até ficar satisfeita. – Ichigo sussurrou.

- E arrombar a porta dos dormitórios é normal?- Sussurrou de volta.

- Para ela é!

- Onde está você seu filho da mãe?

- Ele não está aqui. – Ichigo foi pego pelo colarinho pela garota.

- E onde ele está?

- N-n-n-não se-sei...

- Então você vai me ajudar a procurar por ele! – E saiu arrastando o pobre infeliz porta afora, se é que aquilo que sobrou podia ser chamado de porta.

- O que foi isso agora? – Sentou-se no sofá. Passados dez segundos de ponderação, sua atenção foi chamada até o corredor, onde gritos desesperados podiam ser claramente ouvidos. Mal pos sua cara para fora e viu Miroku correr amedrontado. Também, qualquer um correria assim se estivesse sendo seguido por uma mulher louca querendo te matar com uma espada na mão. Sasuke deu de ombros, não era problema dele, e ele não estava a fim de ajudar e possivelmente virar a nova mira da lâmina da espada da mulher louca, apenas recolheu-se para seu dormitório esperando o dia acabar pacífica e pacientemente.

_**Continua...**_

**Yo! Como estão todos? ^^'**

**Bem demorei mil anos para postar, mas não vou mentir... Eu meio que me esqueci desse projeto, pois tenho outros a concluir hehehehe perdão, perdão... Mas vocês podem agradecer a minha nee-chan por ter me puxado as orelhas. Se ficar ruim a culpe! xD Te dedico esse capítulo, nee-chan, espero que goste!**

**E devo ressaltar também os meus parabéns à HinaYagami que adivinhou os dois personagens que iriam aparecer hoje. Eu acho que dei muitas pistas e acabei facilitando, mas então te desafio: Quem são as duas meninas que apareceram atrás do Goku e do Miroku? Duvido que acerte, mas se acertar, ganha uma fic! :p Isso vale a todos os outros que quiserem tentar! xD**

**Personagens apresentados hoje: **

**Kurosaki Ichigo, do anime Bleach.**

**Miroku, de Inuyasha.**

**Até a próxima! Já ne!**


	6. Pessoas malucas, clubes insanos

_**Capítulo 6**_

Não conseguiu dormir. Ninguém conseguiria dormir comtodo o barulho feito pelos estudantes da escola. Bufou. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Sentou-se no vaso e relaxou. Ouviu batida na porta, mas não quis nem saber, estava concentrado demais naquilo que fazia. Foi quando olhou para o lado e desejou morrer: Acabara o papel higiênico. Riu amargo e irônico. Aproveitou o silêncio fúnebre que reinava no dormitório e correu para a despensa desajeitadamente, afinal, não podia levantar muito as calças. Abriu rapidamente o armário pegou o rolo de papel higiênico e rumou ao banheiro.

- Ei Sasuke, você... – Kenshin abriu a porta a tempo de ver uma bunda branca voar literalmente para dentro do banheiro, seguido de um barulho e um "ai" dolorido. – Muito bem, vou fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

- Kenshin, se contar isso a alguém, eu vou te matar! – Gritou Sasuke, abanando seu membro que além de prensado contra o chão, foi arrastado enquanto Sasuke deslizava pelos azulejos.

- Tudo bem, este humilde servo sabe guardar segredo. – Kenshin sentou no sofá. Após alguns minutos, Sasuke saiu do banheiro com cara de quem comeu, não gostou e quer matar o _Chef._

- Então, o que queria?

- Ah sim, eu queria te mostrar o resto dos clubes.

- Não estou interessado.

- Mas foi o diretor Reborn que mandou...

- Vamos logo. – E puseram-se a caminhar, até estarem de volta ao pátio. Caminharam em silêncio, até escutarem uma conversa, melhor dizendo, um monólogo, feito por um rapaz que abraçava os próprios joelhos. Possuía olheiras fundas, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos curtos e parecia um morto-vivo.

- Pare de me chamar, eu não quero conversar com você. – Dizia o rapaz, se embalando.

- Quem é ele? – Sasuke perguntou.

- É o L. Ele é assim mesmo.

- Louco?

- Não, esquizofrênico. – O rapaz sentado fitou a dupla com um olhar analisador.

- O que está olhando? – Sasuke perguntou. O rapaz nada respondeu.

- Vamos Sasuke. Desculpe L, mas já estamos de saída. – Kenshin despediu-se com uma reverência e saiu arrastando Sasuke dali.

- Viu o que você fez? As pessoas acham que sou louco por sua causa! – Ouviram o rapaz falar antes de se afastarem por completo.

- Sinto que aqui só tem malucos. – Sasuke Falou.

- Não diga isso, esse humilde servo pensa que todos aqui são legais, da sua própria maneira de ser.

- Pare de dizer "humilde servo". Isso irrita.

- Tudo bem. Olhe, ali é o meu clube, o clube de esgrima.

- Hum... Vamos dar uma olhada. – E subitamente ao entrarem, Kenshin se abaixou, Mas Sasuke levou um golpe certeiro na cabeça.

- Ora ora Kenshin! Veio lutar um pouco? – Ouviram uma voz macabra atrás de si, e avistaram um homem alto, musculoso, usava um tapa-olho, e seu corte de cabelo era um tanto peculiar, pois era dividido em pontas, lembrando um desenho infantil de um sol e seus raios de luz. Cada ponta do seu cabelo possuía um guizo. – Vejo que seus reflexos estão em ordem! Muito bom!

- Obrigado senhor Zaraki. Mas devo recusar, hoje estou apenas mostrando os clubes ao meu novo amigo.

- Que amigo?

- Esse que o senhor nocauteou e está pisando em cima.

- Ah desculpe garoto, não te vi aí. – E com um embalo Zaraki levantou Sasuke.

- Um monstro me atropelou... – Falou Sasuke desnorteado.

- Então garoto, você gosta de lutar com espadas?

- Gosto... – Uma espada de bambu foi lançada contra ele. – O que é isto?

- Lute comigo! Iáááá! – E em um piscar de olhos, a parede do clube ganhou uma nova rachadura, e uma espada a menos.

- Sasuke, tudo bem? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Ta sim. Eu acho que apenas quebrei minha coluna, mas nada de grave.

- Hahahahaha garoto, vejo que você não morreu. Pode treinar aqui no clube, serei seu sensei.

- Senhor Zaraki, peço permissão para levá-lo até a enfermaria.

- Pode ir. Hunf. São todos uns molengas mesmo.

- Ke-ke-kenshin... – Sasuke estava apoiado no outro. – O-o que foi isso?

- Foi apenas um teste para qualificar você.

- Como?

- Sensei Zaraki odeia fracos, então ele te bate com dois por cento da sua força. Se você morrer, azar o seu, se viver, ele te ensinará.

- Então joguei com a sorte?

- Sim, mas não se preocupe. Não precisará lutar com ele de novo.

- Amém. – E logo, chegaram até a enfermaria. Ouviram uns gritos e gemidos, e resolveram abrir a porta.

- MISERÁVEL!MISERÁVEL!MISERÁVEL! – Uma garota esganava Goku, ignorando as faixas que cobriam o corpo do outro. Era possível ver a alma saindo do corpo do garoto, que babava inconsciente.

- Vai com calma... – Ichigo pediu.

- VÁ SE DANAR! Escute bem Goku, eu vou me vingar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! – E bufando, saiu da enfermaria batendo a porta com força.

- O que houve aqui? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Goku? Goku? – Ichigo dava leves batidas na cara do rapaz que não parava de babar.

- Parece que o Goku venceu ela em uma luta. – Natsu respondeu sentado em uma cama.

- E quem é ela? – Sasuke perguntou sentando-se nos pés da cama de Natsu.

- Ranma Saotome, a garota que pode partir seu corpo com um soco só.

- E o Goku venceu essa monstra? – Ichigo, Kenshin e Natsu tamparam a boca de Sasuke.

- Se ela te escuta, você é um homem morto!

- Pra que tanto medo? Eu não tenho medo.

- Isso porque você ainda não a conhece.

- Hunf.

- Bem, já está tarde, vamos indo para os dormitórios. – Kenshin falou. Ichigo e Natsu apoiaram o corpo de Goku em seus ombros, e logo saíram da enfermaria. – Vamos indo na frente.

- Hum. – Sasuke deitou na cama e esperou ser atendido. Pôs a mão em seu rosto, cada dia preso nesse internato era uma surpresa.

- Olá Uchiha, parece que está com problemas... – E por falar em surpresa, uma voz um tanto conhecida o despertou de seus devaneios.

- Diretor Reborn? O que faz aqui?

- O médico está de licença, então eu estou no lugar dele. Onde é que dói? – Falou com uma voz sinistra e um brilho mais sinistro ainda em seus olhos. Uma lágrima corria lentamente pela face de Sasuke, aquele seria um longo exame.

**Hey yo!**

**E passam-se os séculos, até o autor tomar vergonha na cara e resolver postar.**

**Bem, esse capítulo foi também uma experiência. Pergunto a vocês: Ficou melhor assim, ou preferem continuar com o Sasuke narrando?**

**Bem, espero que este capítulo tenha agradado a vocês!**

**Personagens apresentados: L (Death Note), Zaraki Kenpachi (Bleach) e Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½). Tudo bem, eu sei que Ranma é um homem, mas coloquei como sua versão mulher porque... Ah não vou contar. Leiam e descubram! xD**

**Sabem como é, reviews são sempre bem-vindas. ^^' Embora eu ter sumido, ainda tenho a cara de pau de pedir, vê se pode!**

**Já ne!**


	7. Mistério e assassinato

_**Capítulo 7**_

- TRIMMM! TRIMMM – Um pequeno relógio de mesa fazia um escândalo, até ser violentamente arremessado contra a parede.

- AHAAAA! EU ODEIO DESPERTADORES! – Gritou Natsu pisando nos restos do objeto.

- Oe Natsu! O que pensa que está fazendo com o meu despertador? – Bufou Ichigo. Esse já era o sexto despertador quebrado.

- Você o coloca na mesa ao lado da minha cama e espera que eu levante sorrindo?

- Essa mesa divide nossas camas seu animal!

- Repita isso seu frutinha! (N/a: Ichigo quer dizer Morango, mas acho que todos sabem, então ignorem-me!)

- Falou o macho do cabelo rosa!

- Ei eu nasci assim!

- E eu não escolhi meu nome!

- Ei, ei, esse humilde servo acha que não é hora para brigas. – Interviu Kenshin, pondo-se frente aos dois rapazes.

- Brigas? Onde? – Goku saltou em cima dos outros. Felizmente Kenshin desviou a tempo, mas Natsu e Ichigo não tiveram a mesma sorte.

- A-ah... Costelas... Pesa-do... – Falaram juntos antes de desmaiarem babando com Goku sentado sob eles coçando a nuca.

- Francamente, me acordaram do meu sono de beleza. – Miroku bocejou. – Ei Sasuke, acorda. – Miroku fitou o outro, mais parecia estar inconsciente do que dormindo. Uma gota deslizava lentamente pela nuca. – O que há com ele?

- Está assim desde ontem, quando voltou da enfermaria. – Respondeu Kenshin. – Goku, o que acha de sair de cima deles e deixar que respirem um pouco?

- Ah sim. – Goku levantou-se. – Estou com fome! Lutar me deixa com fome!

- Pular e derrubar seus adversários com a bunda não me parece um golpe de luta...

- Se ao menos as meninas usassem esse golpe... Hehehehe... – Pensou Miroku com a mão no queixo e nariz escorrendo sangue. Kenshin balançou a cabeça.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... – Kenshin o balançava.

- Reborn... X.x

- Ah parece que o diretor fez algo interessante... – Kenshin desferiu um tapa na testa do outro.

- ... Hã?

- Ta na hora de acordar.

- Você ta legal? – Perguntou Ichigo.

- Estou! Mas quer saber? Cansei! Eu vou para a minha casa agora! – Goku parou de comer, Miroku parou seus pensamentos pervertidos, Natsu parou de brisar olhando uma mosca na parede, Ichigo parou de bocejar e Kenshin piscou varias vezes. – O que foi?

- Crise existencial? – Perguntaram todos juntos.

- Achei que só mulheres tinham essas coisas. – Miroku completou.

- Além do que, hoje é o segundo dia que você está aqui. – Kenshin falou naturalmente.

- Pois eu nem devia estar aqui! Eu vou embora logo desse hospício! Só falta aparecer um marciano verde e gosmento. – Sasuke ouviu batidas na porta, abriu-a e pasmou.

- O que tem contra pessoas verdes? – Um homem perguntou com um tom irritado na voz e uma expressão de dar medo. Além de alto, musculoso e usar roupas de luta, usava sapatos estranhos, turbante e capa, sem contar que era verde.

- O.o – Sasuke o encarava com um tique no olho. Os restantes engoliram em seco. Era raro um professor visitar um dormitório, ainda mais aquele que ali estava.

- Senhor Piccolo! – Goku bateu uma continência, com uma bolacha em sua boca.

- O que deseja senhor? – Kenshin perguntou. Foi ignorado completamente.

- Goku, vim aqui avisar que hoje não treinaremos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu desafio você a uma luta! – Uma garota falou por detrás do homem, que deu espaço para ela passar.

- Ranma? – Perguntou Goku. Sasuke ainda encarava o homem verde com incredulidade.

- Sim, eu vou vencê-lo desta vez!

- Sensei...

- Eu quero ver como vocês dois estão lutando, por isso, vou assistir a luta.

- Bem se o senhor concorda, então eu luto!

- Ótimo hoje você vai perder! – Ranma saiu do quarto e Piccolo fitou Sasuke, que engoliu em seco.

- O-o-o-o... – Sasuke gaguejava. Viu a morte de perto quando o homem levantou o indicador, e em um piscar de olhos, um feixe de luz arranhou a bochecha de Sasuke acertando uma mosca, que foi deteriorada.

- Eu odeio insetos. – Virou-se e saiu. Sasuke ainda olhava para o nada boquiaberto.

- Parece que ele não foi com a sua cara. – Kenshin brincou.

- Quem é ele?

- Um dos professores mais respeitados daqui. Temido pela sua aparência, respeitado pelo seu poder. Seu nome é Piccolo Daimao, professor de artes marciais. É o sensei do Goku.

- É! – O outro falou com a boca cheia de bolachas.

- Ainda quer sair daqui? Dizem que ele faz da vida dos desertores um inferno...

- Sair? Ouvi bem ou tem alguém aqui insatisfeito? – Uma pequena porta foi aberta na parede.

- Diretor Reborn? O que faz dentro da parede? – Ichigo questionou.

- É um dos meus esconderijos!

- Legal! – Natsu brilhou os olhos.

- Pois eu ouvi uma lamentação... Alguém aqui está infeliz no colégio? – Ele perguntou com uma aura maligna, e todos recuaram um passo.

- Não! '-'

- Hum, bom saber. – Nisso, a chupeta de Reborn adotou um brilho estranho, e ele fez uma cara de preocupação. – Vão pra aula e não cabulem. – Pulou dentro da porta na parede, e esta se fechou rapidamente, deixando os demais com interrogações estampadas.

- Só eu achei esquisito? – Miroku perguntou sério.

- Eu nunca vi aquele troço brilhar. – Natsu falou. – Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Jura gênio? – Ichigo provocou. – Ele estava preocupado, na certa algo aconteceu.

- Vamos deixar isso pra lá, é melhor irmos pra aula antes que mais bizarrices aconteçam. – Falou Sasuke.

- Hoje temos aula com o professor Kakashi de literatura e com a professora Saori Kido, de japonês.

Após a aula, os rapazes se dirigiram até o clube de lutas, onde aconteceria a luta entre Goku e Ranma. Não só os seis, mas a maioria dos alunos do colégio. Piccolo e Ranma já esperavam o rapaz no ringue, que subiu sorrindo.

- Já estão prontos? – Piccolo perguntou aos dois jovens no centro do ringue.

- Sim! – Responderam juntos.

- Comecem.

- Iááá! – Ranma saltou sob Goku com um chute, que foi repelido por outro chute. Ambos eram rápidos, e trocavam golpes com muita precisão.

- Eu acho que somente o Goku é capaz de agüentar um golpe dessa garota. – Ichigo falou.

- Por que? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque ela sabe onde te acertar, e o Goku sabe onde se proteger. São golpes rápidos e certeiros, que podem paralisar os músculos com o impacto.

- Goku! – Natsu gritou ao ver o corpo do amigo ser jogado longe. Ranma não deixou o outro se levantar, e levantou seu punho, pronta para desferir o golpe final.

- Já chega. – Piccolo falou.

- Mas sensei, eu estou... – Ranma foi interrompida.

- Você ganhou Ranma, Goku não poderá se defender do golpe.

- Eu disse que ia ganhar!

- Hahaha e ganhou mesmo. – Goku riu coçando a nuca. – Acabou comigo totalmente.

- Ora seu...! – Ranma o soltou e cruzou os braços. Aos poucos, os alunos foram se retirando do clube, até restar os sete jovens e o professor.

- O que há com ele? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Goku é humilde, sabe perder e não se gaba quando ganha. Essa atitude irrita a garota, que pensa que agindo assim ele a subestima. – Miroku analisou com a mão no queixo.

- Como você sabe? ¬¬

- Sei tudo sobre a mente feminina.

- Ranma, você lutou muito bem, está de parabéns. – Piccolo fitou Goku. – Mas você não estava concentrado, deixou grandes aberturas na defesa e seus ataques eram pouco efetivos. Se quiser continuar assim, continue sozinho. Eu não tenho negócios a tratar com os fracos.

- Mas sensei...

- Goku, você tem um potencial promissor, porque insiste em desperdiçá-lo?

- Mas eu...

- Chega. – O homem se virou. – Se tudo o que pensa é em comer e fazer palhaçadas, suma da minha frente. Aqui não é o seu lugar. – E sentou-se, com as pernas cruzadas. Ranma fitou o garoto, ele encarava o chão com um olhar triste.

- Sim senhor. – E cabisbaixo Goku saiu do clube, sendo seguido por seus amigos.

- Senhor, não acha que foi um pouco rude? – A garota perguntou, não obtendo resposta. Sabia que Piccolo não tolerava falhas, e era bem direto quando precisava ser. Saiu dali deixando o homem sozinho.

- Goku, calma! – Kenshin tocou o ombro do garoto.

- Ele está certo, eu fui derrotado.

- Mas é só treinar mais. – Natsu falou.

- Eu amo lutar, mas não consigo ficar forte como ele. Eu o admiro, gostaria de ser como ele, mas não consigo!

- Eu não desistiria se fosse você. – Ichigo falou. – Empenhe-se, e nada será impossível.

- Penso que é melhor deixa-lo sozinho um pouco. – Sasuke falou, e os demais se retiraram. Goku rumou até uma árvore e sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos. Pensava nas palavras de Piccolo, e uma sombra a sua frente o fez voltar ao normal. Reconheceu a dona da sombra.

- Goku. – Ela o encarou séria. Embora perder para ela foi o motivo de tudo, não sentia raiva da outra.

- Que?

- Prove o contrário. – Goku se levantou.

- Deve estar feliz, me derrotou, conseguiu o que queria. É mais forte que eu.

- Sempre fui. Mas não teve graça. – Goku a fitou, e saiu dali.

- Ranma, eu não tenho mais nada com você, me deixe em paz.

- Um dia, você me ganhou. – Goku parou. – Roubei seu lanche, e lutamos. Concentrou-se e lutou a sério, por isso eu perdi.

- ...

- Você é um tolo. Não percebe a solução bem no seu nariz? Goku, você não luta a sério, sempre leva na boa e não tem espírito competitivo.

- E daí?

- Daí que é esse espírito que o torna forte. Por ser persistente e fazer com que ganhe da pessoa que te derrotou, te tornarás forte. É isso que o sensei diz que falta em você. Vontade de vencer.

- Ranma... Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

- Porque eu não derrotei você. – Ranma virou-se e foi embora.

- Obrigado. – Goku agradeceu, e ao virar-se, deu de cara com Miroku.

- Quem diria que até as valentonas podem te surpreender as vezes?

- Miroku? O que faz aqui?

- Eu ia embora, mas vi a garota chegando e decidi assistir esse showzinho.

- Showzinho?

- Nada, esquece!

- ! – Miroku e Goku arregalaram os olhos.

- O que foi isso?

- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir! – E puseram-se a correr na direção de onde o grito viera. Avistaram um aglomerado de alunos em frente à entrada do pavilhão feminino, e reconheceram uma cabeleira rosada.

- Natsu, o que houve? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Parece que tem alguém morto ali!

- Como? – Goku se assustou.

- Silêncio! – Reborn chamou a atenção. Caminhou abrindo espaço na multidão, e olhou o corpo de um dos professores morto no chão.

- Professor Aizen? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Alunos, vão para os seus dormitórios. Professores venham comigo. – Reborn ordenou. Logo, os alunos foram se espalhando.

- Quem será que teria matado o professor? – Kenshin indagou, sentado na cama.

- Talvez ele tenha se suicidado. – Ichigo deduziu.

- Mas por que ele faria isso?

- Ótimo, um mistério envolvendo morte. Agora sim não falta mais nada. – Sasuke bufou.

- Bom, seja o que for, nada escapa do diretor. Cedo ou tarde, eles vão descobrir. – Afirmou Miroku.

Em uma outra sala escondida do conhecimento de todos os alunos, uma reunião acontecia.

- Parece que ele resolveu agir. – Piccolo falou.

- Seja quem for eu só quero descer o cacete nele! – Zaraki lambeu os lábios.

- Não seja apressado. – Um homem mascarado, cabelos platinados e tapa-olho falaram, lendo um de seus livrinhos. – Nossa prioridade é descobrir qual o motivo do assassinato.

- Concordo com o Kakashi. – Uma mulher, de longos cabelos roxos e face angelical e jovial falou.

- Hoje pela manhã, eu tive um estranho pressentimento, e uma aura maligna se manifestou, fazendo minha chupeta brilhar.

- O que significa isso? – Um homem de cabelos brancos e lisos perguntou.

- Significa que algo muito ruim está para acontecer, Ukitake.

- Devemos investigar a fundo esse mistério. – Saori falou.

- E devemos manter isso longe dos ouvidos dos alunos. – Piccolo concluiu.

- Sim. – Reborn encerrou a conversa. Do lado de fora, uma sombra virava o corredor, passando por uma lâmpada que piscava, iluminando o sorriso que estampava.

_**Continua no próximo episódio xD**_

**Yo! Outro capítulo quentinho pra vocês. Esse saiu maior que os outros, pois tentei fazer um pouco de mistério, vou começar a dar andamento nos meus planos kukukuku**

**Personagens apresentados hoje: Piccolo Daimao (Dragon Ball Z), Hatake Kakashi (Naruto), Saori Kido (Saint Seiya) Ukitake Juushirou (Bleach)**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mas vou reforçar a pergunta: Preferem a fic escrita assim, ou preferem o Sasuke narrando?**

**Reviews fazem bem a saúde, e ultimamente não tenho andado muito bem, então colaborem! =]**

**Já ne!**


	8. Ryuu Ryuu no Mi

- Senhor! – Um homem entra na sala escura, e arremessa um corpo amarrado ao chão. Ouve-se uma risada maligna, e o homem sentado à cadeira se vira.

- Ora ora o que temos aqui? – Fala ironicamente. – Seja bem-vindo senhor Autor.

- Parabéns, vocês me encontraram. Como recompensas, podem ficar com esse capítulo novo. – Riu divertido o homem.

- Não seja idiota, você desapareceu por um longo tempo Autor, mas te encontramos e exigimos toda a história. – O outro riu. – Qual a graça?

- Você pensa que ganhou? Esse é só um fragmento da história. O final eu deixei bem guardado, junto ao One Piece.

- Você não...

- Ah... Eu sim. Aproveitem! – E some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Maldito autor vai sumir de novo! Leitores, não o deixem escapar!

_**Capítulo 8**_

Toca o sinal. E como umas multidões de animais selvagens que são os alunos saíram correndo como se houvesse uma bomba na sala pronta para explodir. Quatro garotos encontravam-se sentados ao pé de uma árvore, relaxando.

- Hoje saímos cedo, já que os professores parecem estar preocupados com a morte do professor Aizen... – Kenshin falou.

- Esse mistério não me sai da cabeça... Meu instinto diz que há algo errado... – Miroku pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Por falar nisso, onde se meteram Goku e Natsu? – Ichigo perguntou.

- Devem estar comendo como sempre no refeitório. – Sasuke respondeu, sem muito interesse. Seus olhos passavam por cada aluno no colégio, analisando-os. Levantou-se.

- Onde vai? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Dar uma volta.

- Espera! – Miroku o imitou. – Vamos ate o dormitório? Já que temos um tempo livre, vamos ver o que dizem nas notícias.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Em meio à sombras, um homem encontrava-se sentado ao chão, de braços e pernas cruzados. Parecia meditar, e todo aquele silêncio no local ajudava e muito. Franziu o cenho quando a porta do clube foi aberta, interrompendo sua meditação.

- O clube não vai abrir hoje. – Falou sem encarar a pessoa que entrara.

- Eu não vim aqui pelo clube, mas sim para falar com você. – O dono da voz falou.

- Pensei ter deixado claro para você que não tenho assuntos a tratar com fracos.

- Eu não sou fraco, e vim aqui mostrar ao senhor. – Piccolo o encarou, e o rapaz se ajoelhou. – Por favor, eu lhe peço uma segunda chance sensei.

- Goku, até onde está disposto a ir?

- Como assim? – O homem verde estreitou os olhos.

- Está disposto a arriscar sua vida se necessário em uma luta? – Goku arregalou os olhos, não esperava uma pergunta assim. Pensou em perguntar se era sério, mas ao ver o olhar do professor sobre si, desistiu. Piccolo se ergueu, e virou-se, mas antes que começasse a andar, Goku segurou sua perna.

- Se for necessário para proteger alguém, então eu estou pronto. – Piccolo novamente estreitou os olhos e encarou o rapaz. Era a primeira vez que vira Goku com um olhar tão decidido. Suspirou.

- Você não está pronto. – Goku o encarou atônito. – Eu vou deixá-lo pronto. – Goku sorriu, e levantou-se.

- Obrigado sensei. – Agradeceu em uma reverência.

- Agora saia, eu preciso meditar.

- Sim. – E retirou-se sorrindo, estava aliviado. Piccolo o observava se afastar, até que uma voz o retirou de seus devaneios.

- Esse garoto tem fibra, gosto disso! – O homem lambeu os lábios e sacudiu a espada.

- Seu aluno também é bom.

- Bah. Ainda tem muito a aprender.

- E o que quer aqui Zaraki? – O homem apontou sua espada em direção ao verde.

- Topa um pequeno treino? – E um sorriso sádico formou-se em seu rosto. Piccolo apenas sorriu, sabia que Zaraki não sairia dali sem lutarem.

- Claro, mas não podemos destruir muito a escola.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Muito bem Saori, o que está acontecendo? Por que mandaram me chamar? – Um bebe dizia parado frente à porta.

- Senhor Reborn, veja isto, por favor. – A mulher estava apreensiva. Reborn caminhou até um dos monitores, que mostrava um garoto com olhar perdido.

- Estranho, como eu vim parar aqui? – Dizia o garoto, coçando a cabeça. – Aliás, onde é aqui? – E começou a andar em meio a caixas empilhadas.

- Eu vou até lá pega-lo, antes que ele faça alguma coisa! – Exclamou a mulher.

- Espere. – Reborn falou. – Olhe. – Apontou o monitor.

- Func func. – O garoto farejava algo. – Que cheiro delicioso!

- Espere! – Falou a mulher. – Ele não poderia...

- Hum... – Reborn olhava atentamente ao monitor.

- O cheiro vem daqui... – Falou o garoto olhando um monte de caixas empilhadas. Cheirou cada uma delas. – Essa aqui! – Falou puxando uma caixa das que estava sustentando o pilar, que desabou. – Opa...

- Senhor Reborn! – Saori exasperou-se. – Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? – Reborn sorriu.

- Não é todo dia que vemos alguém ser capaz de encontrá-la tão facilmente.

- Mas e se ele não agüentar?

- Ele pediu por isso, sem contar que não nos responsabilizamos por nada que aconteça com os alunos. – A mulher arregalou os olhos, Reborn conseguia ser muito assustador quando queria. Enquanto isso, um garoto esmurrava a caixa, até que conseguiu abri-la.

- Mas o que é isso? – Falou o garoto olhando o conteúdo da caixa. Era uma fruta grande, avermelhada e parecia ter escamas. – Que fruta é essa? – Cheirou-a, e sua barriga roncou. – Ah seja lá o que for, parece apetitosa! – E sem cerimônias, colocou toda a fruta na boca.

- Senhorita Saori, vamos buscá-lo e coloca-lo na enfermaria. – Reborn falou se retirando, deixando a mulher surpresa para trás. Olhou novamente o monitor e viu o garoto desmaiado. Arregalou os olhos. Mais uma vez Reborn previu o que ia acontecer. Retirou-se dali o mais rápido possível.

OoOoOoOoOo

- Então Miroku, achou algo interessante? – Sasuke falou sem real interesse, estava mais preocupado em observar as gaivotas voando no céu.

- Você finge muito mal. – Falou o garoto sentado com seu notebook no colo. – Mas sim, encontrei algo aqui. Quer ver? – Sasuke suspirou, e caminhou até o rapaz.

- O que diz aí?

- É uma conversa entre alguns alunos, olha só.

- Mas então, deram algum jeito de manter a notícia aqui dentro.

- Mas por que fariam isso?

- Sei lá, deve ser para manter a imagem da escola.

- Com licença. – Ambos os rapazes voltaram-se para a porta, onde uma garota abraçando os livros, olhar envergonhado, olhos cor de mel e cabelos longos, lisos e pretos, falou. Quase que imediatamente Miroku ia avançar na menina, se não estivesse sendo segurado pela gola da camisa.

- Oe Miroku, deixe ao menos a menina falar o que quer, pode ser importante.

- E-então... Aqui é o dormitório... Do Natsu Dragneel?

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu. Miroku abaixou a cabeça.

- Não posso dar em cima de uma garota interessada em meu amigo...

- Não é nada disso! – A garota deu um grito, surpreendendo os dois rapazes. Envergonhada, escondeu a boca em meio aos livros.

- Enfim, o que quer? – Sasuke foi direto ao ponto.

- A senhorita Saori me pediu para avisar aos seus amigos que ele está na enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu? – Miroku perguntou.

- Não sei ao certo, mas deve ter sido algo grave, já que ele se contorcia de dor. – Miroku e Sasuke se entreolharam.

- Vamos lá!

OoOoOoOoOo

Em um outro canto da escola, mais precisamente na biblioteca, dois garotos tentavam fazer o dever de matemática, mas apenas um conseguia, enquanto o outro apenas bufava.

- Droga Kenshin, não consigo fazer esse maldito cálculo!

- Ichigo, esse humilde servo acha que deve ser por que você fica desenhando dinossauros ao invés de anotar os números que o problema te dá.

- Eu não tenho culpa se isso é chato.

- E desenhar dinossauros é legal?

- Eu tenho problemas de concentração ta?

- Sei... Olha só, vamos procurar um livro que exemplifique melhor para você entender, se é que isso é possível.

- Hum... Hoje você está a fim de me provocar...

- Eu? Imagina. Ali, pegue aquele livro.

- Eu não, pega você! Você que o quer.

- Mas não sou eu que quero aprender, ou melhor, devo aprender. – Ichigo bufou.

- Realmente irritante. – E esticou o braço, mas ao segura-lo, viu que uma outra mão fazia o mesmo percurso que a sua, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Olhou para o lado e viu uma garota de olhos azul-arroxeados, cabelos de mesma cor, olhar tímido e usava um tapa-olho. – Aqui, pegue. – Ichigo lhe ofereceu o livro, e a garota timidamente aceitou.

- O-obrigada...

- De nada. Kenshin tem um outro livro que... – Ao virar-se para o amigo, viu que este paralisara. – Kenshin? – Passou a mão frente ao rosto do amigo. Não obtendo resposta, olhou na direção em que o outro olhara, e avistou uma cabeleira rosada.

- Kuromu-chan! – A rosada gritou para a garota envergonhada ao lado de Ichigo, que pode perceber que conforme a garota se aproximava, Kenshin suava cada vez mais. Não pode deixar de sorrir, malignamente claro.

- Yachiru-chan... – A tal de Kuromu respondeu. Yachiru tinha os cabelos curtos, rosa, olhos castanho-avermelhados e tinha jeito de ser uma menina infantil e bobinha.

- Então, conseguiu estudar?

- N-na verdade... Nem comecei. – Respondeu a outra. Só então Yachiru percebeu a presença dos dois rapazes, mas um em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

- Ken-chan? Ken-chan! – Yachiru deu um abraço em Kenshin, que por um momento pareceu não respirar de tão vermelho que ficou. – Hoje você não tem treino com o Kenny? – Kenshin não raciocinava direito, então respondeu um monte de coisas incompreensíveis, o que fez Ichigo dar uma alta risada de puro deboche.

- "Ah o doce sabor da vingança!" – Pensou. – Não ligue para ele, hoje ele comeu painço e batatas achando que era nescal cereal e sucrilhos. – Respondeu Ichigo. As garotas olhavam o pobre Himura com pena, enquanto Ichigo fazia aquela cara de deboche contido. Se não fosse a paralisia muscular que só o desespero dá, Kenshin mataria o outro ali mesmo, o mais lento e doloroso possível.

- Bom, a Erza-chan pediu para que eu levasse um livro para ela, quer vir comigo Kuromu-chan? – A outra lhe respondeu com um aceno tímido de cabeça. – Então vamos! Tchau...

- Ichigo. Chamo-me Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Okay! Tchau Ichigo-san, tchau Ken-chan, e cuidado para não comer coisas estranhas de novo. – E as duas afastaram-se, até sumirem da vista dos dois.

- Então Ken-chan... – Ichigo brincou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a aura maligna que envolvia o outro.

- Se eu fosse você, corria para as montanhas. – Kenshin o olhou indecifravelmente, e Ichigo engoliu em seco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Onde... Estou?

- Na enfermaria. Seus amigos estiveram aqui mais cedo, preocupados com você, mas já foram para os dormitórios. – Natsu olhou a menina deitada na cama ao lado, tinha olhos verdes, cabelos alaranjados, orelhas um pouco pontudas, e branca, até demais.

- Quem é você?

- Primeiro você tem que se apresentar para depois perguntar. – A garota o rebateu.

- Certo. Me chamo Natsu Dragneel. Quem é você?

- Zangya D...

- Zangya do que?

- Nada, esquece.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- Bati com a cabeça.

- Ah. – Natsu se levantou da cama.

- Espere o que vai fazer? – Falou impressionada.

- Ir ao meu dormitório, é claro.

- Não pode!

- E por que não?

- Você tem que descansar.

- Eu me sinto melhor, e não gosto de enfermarias.

- Por quê?

- Nada para fazer. – De súbito, Natsu sente uma tontura, e volta a se sentar na cama.

- Viu? Eu falei.

- Maldita fruta...

- Zangya, como você está? – Uma garota, de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos ruivos, entrara.

- Eu estou melhor Erza, não se preocupe.

- Já pode voltar ao dormitório?

- Vou ter que ficar aqui essa noite.

- Entendo. – Erza olha para Natsu com um olhar intimidador. – Cuide dela ou eu te mato. – E saiu.

- Ela me deixou com muitas opções de respostas... – Natsu falou irônico. Zangya sorriu.

- Esse é o modo dela pedir 'por favor'.

- Não quero nem saber como é que ela faz para obrigar alguém então. – E riram. Embora aparentar que estava bem, Natsu sentia-se mais quente que o normal, e às vezes, ficava meio tonto. Decidiu não se preocupar, afinal deveria ser só uma indigestão...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Senhor Reborn. – Cumprimentaram os professores presentes.

- O que o senhor deseja conosco? – Perguntou um homem com uma cicatriz horizontal no nariz, cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Eu quero chamar a atenção de vocês para um fato importante, senhor Iruka.

- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Um aluno achou a Ryuu Ryuu no Mi e a comeu.

- E o que houve? – Perguntou alarmada uma mulher com vestes médicas, e cabelos trançados em volta de seu pescoço.

- Acalme-se doutora Unohana. Como não era seu turno, pedi ao doutor Tony Tony Chopper para cuidar do rapaz. Está tudo sob controle agora.

- E quem comeu a fruta?

- Natsu dragneel. E agora mesmo, ele já acordou. Parece que seu organismo, de certo modo, já aceitou o efeito da fruta, agora é só ele se acostumar.

- Impressionante! – Exclamou Iruka.

- Senhores professores. – Reborn tornou a falar. – Acho que aqui existem alguns alunos promissores. – E sorriu.

_**Continua no próximo episódio...**_

Yo, eu sei que estou sumido com essa fic, então antes de começar o capítulo, eu fiz uma ceninha entre a reação de vocês com minha demora. ^_^ Ficou tosca, mas é melhor que tentar dar uma desculpa, não?

Enfim, espero que gostem. Esse cap ta ate meio grandinho...

**Personagens apresentados hoje: Yachiru Kusajishi ( Bleach), Kuromu ( Chrome) Dokuro ( Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Kagome Higurashi ( Inuyasha), Erza Scarlet( Fairy Tail), Zangya (Dragon Ball Z), Retsu Unohana ( Bleach), Umino Iruka ( Naruto)**

É isso, talvez eu volte com outro cap semana que vem.

Já ne!

Reviews?


	9. Hollows queimam no fogo da juventude!

_**Capítulo 9**_

A sala de aula, como sempre, estava agitada, mas um garoto não aparentava estar dando a mínima para o que acontecia ao seu redor. Mordendo a ponta superior da tampa de sua caneta, desenhava despreocupado e sem real interesse naquilo que fazia, seus pensamentos a quilômetros de distância.

- Ichigo! – Miroku lhe dá um "pedala", o trazendo de volta à terra.

- Dinossauros, eu falei. – Kenshin suspirou.

- Temos que nos concentrar nesse trabalho, ou então não sairemos daqui hoje.

- E como Goku é um inútil, e o Natsu ficou na enfermaria, só resta a nós salvarmos nossas notas. – Sasuke concluiu.

- Ah ta, mas física é mais chato que matemática.

- Faça um esforço, e não esqueça que você me deve uma. – Kenshin falou, com um pouco de aura maligna no fim da frase.

- Tch. – O alaranjado se esparramou na cadeira, e olhou para os amigos. Goku e Sasuke tinham começado uma pequena discussão sobre o primeiro ser um inútil, Kenshin tentava acalmar as coisas e Miroku estava tentando resolver um problema com a cara que só o desespero dá. – Oe. – Cutucou o ombro de uma garota.

- S-s-s-im..? – A garota de cabelos roxos respondeu.

- Pode me dar a resposta do problema 7?

- A - ah...

- Ichigo e Kuromu! – O professor Ukitake chamou a atenção. – Penso que vocês são de grupos diferentes, devo interpretar isso como cola? – Kenshin, Sasuke e Miroku fuzilaram Ichigo com o olhar, enquanto Goku fazia língua para a folha de problemas. – Eu vou zerar o trabalho dos dois.

- O que você fez seu imbecil? – Uma garota ruiva pulou no pescoço de Ichigo, esganando-o.

- Eu ouvi direito? Ele vai zerar nosso trabalho por culpa desse cara? – Falou outra garota ruiva, se levantando e estalando os dedos.

- Erza, Ranma, acalmem-se. – Pediu Ukitake.

- Senhor. – Miroku levantou-se. – Eu assumo total responsabilidade pelos atos do imbecil do meu amigo, e entendo se quiser zerar nosso trabalho, mas as meninas não têm culpa, e não deram a resposta. – Miroku suspirou ao ver a alma saindo do corpo do outro.

- Ukitake sensei! – A porta da aula foi aberta, revelando uma mulher de longos cabelos arroxeados.

- Saori? O que quer?

- É o diretor, quer nos ver imediatamente. – Ukitake suspirou.

- Fiquem aqui e terminem seus trabalhos. Quero todos na minha mesa assim que completos. – Caminhou até a porta e antes de sair, concluiu. – E não quero ouvir nem um pio. – Falou com uma aura e face malignas suficiente para fazer os alunos engolirem em seco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Senhor Reborn... – Ukitake chamou.

- Aizen roubou o Hougyoku. – Reborn foi direto ao assunto, sua cara demonstrava total preocupação.

- Como?

- Ele não estava morto? – Saori exclamou.

- Aquilo foi uma ilusão. Durante a autópsia, Chopper e Unohana descobriram que era um corpo falso.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Devemos cancelar as aulas. – Falou Piccolo, entrando na sala de reuniões acompanhado de Zaraki.

- Tch. – Falou o segundo. – Nunca fui com a cara desse cara mesmo.

- Não sei se cancelar as aulas é a melhor solução a ser feita. – Começou Reborn. – Eu acredito que Aizen pode a vir atacar os alunos tanto aqui quanto em suas casas, e com certeza aqui estão mais seguros.

- Mas por que ele os atacaria? – Perguntou Kakashi, alarmado.

- Já falei, aqui existem alguns alunos especiais.

- E você sabe quem são?

- Não, e tenho certeza que nem mesmo Aizen sabe.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Ele vai tentar descobrir... – A sombra do chapéu ofuscou seus olhos. – E é nessa hora que devemos pega-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- VAMOS! QUEIMEM COM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! – Gritava o estranho professor de educação física para alguns alunos, enquanto outros esperavam sua vez sentados na arquibancada.

- Yo pessoal... – Cumprimentou Natsu. – O que eu perdi?

- Um trabalho em grupo de física. Mas não se preocupe, colocamos seu nome no trabalho. – Respondeu Kenshin.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Estou bem, mas ultimamente me sinto um pouco quente...

- Ah você parece o Kenshin quando fica perto da Ya... – Ichigo parou ao ver a ponta de uma espada rente à sua face. Suou frio. – Deixa pra lá.

- Hum Kenshin... – Miroku pôs a mão em seu queixo, pensativo. – Está apaixonado por alguém? – Kenshin encolheu-se por entre os ombros, rubro.

- Deixe ele quieto. – Sasuke rodou os olhos, e ao longe, na arquibancada, viu um estranho homem, de colinha prendendo seus cabelos em um tom fraco lilás, olhando fixamente na direção deles. – Ei Goku. – Chamou a atenção do amigo mais perto.

- Fala.

- Quem é aquele cara? - E apontou para o vazio, deixando Goku com uma enorme interrogação em sua cabeça.

- Onde? Não to vendo ninguém... Espera! – Gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. – Não me diga que ele sumiu? Meu Deus, ele sumiu! UM ALIEN! Ou Pior! UM FANTASMA MALIGNO E MALÉVOLO!

- Você sabe o significado de malévolo? – Ichigo questionou, com ar de desdém.

- Que se dane! Vamos todos morrer! Vamos... – De súbito, Goku cai desmaiado.

- Eu geralmente sou contra a violência, mas meus ouvidos não são pinicos. – Kenshin falou, recolocando sua espada em sua cintura.

- De quem ele estava falando Sasuke?

- Deixa pra lá.

- O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE ESTÁ CHAMANDO POR VOCÊS! – O sensei sobrancelhudo gritou entre eles, que não sabiam dizer nem como ou quando ele havia chegado ali, mas estavam assustados demais para parar de correr e pensar sobre isso. – Isso, corra e esbanje o fogo da juven... Ei, a quadra é pra lá!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Passos pequenos e apressados podiam ser ouvidos ecoando pelo corredor mal iluminado, o som dos pés contra o chão era a única coisa que podia ser identificada.

- Quem está aí? – Reborn perguntou sem se virar, parando em frente a uma lâmpada que piscava.

- Sou eu senhor. – Um homem se identificou. A lâmpada parou de piscar.

- Mu de Áries? O que faz aqui?

- Ultimamente tenho sentido distúrbios sobrenaturais por aqui, e vim checar se está tudo bem.

- O que quer dizer? Espera!

- Exato. Temo que ele tenha escapado do seu selo.

- "Droga!" – Pensou Reborn com uma careta. – Obrigado por avisar Mu. Fique por aqui, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguirmos.

- Se assim deseja. – O homem curvou-se.

- Eu tenho um favor a lhe pedir. – Mu o encarou, e Reborn sorriu. Sorriso que logo foi desfeito ao ouvirem um rugido. Mu levantou-se alarmado, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Reborn o parou. Mu o olhou em uma pergunta muda, e Reborn sorriu novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Que professor bem maluco esse. – Sasuke comentou.

- Gai sensei é sempre assim, animado. – Kenshin respondeu.

- Sinto que vou vomitar... – Natsu pôs a mão na boca.

- Eu vou tomar banho no dormitório, é mais confortável e tenho mais privacidade. – Sasuke concluiu, deixando os demais sozinhos no vestiário.

- De vez em quando ele aparece com cada frescura... – Ichigo suspirou.

- Guerra de água! – Goku gritou jogando água nos companheiros. Enquanto isso, Sasuke caminhava rumo ao seu dormitório, escondendo suas mãos em seus bolsos. Olhava os alunos indo e vindo, e embora não admitisse, estava se acostumando com o lugar. Embora uma coisa ou outra incomum sempre aparecer, o lugar era calmo, grande. Observava tudo perdido em devaneios, quando de súbito, pareceu sentir ser empurrado contra o chão. O ar ficou mais pesado, e ouvia uns rosnados atrás de si. Virou-se, e arregalou os olhos. Um monstro enorme, que lembrava um louva-a-deus, estava o encarando. Ele era todo negro, exceto pela estranha máscara branca de olhos vermelhos que cobria sua face. Sasuke paralisou, nunca tinha visto algo assim na vida, e pelo que parecia só ele ali podia ver tal monstro, já que os alunos caminhavam despreocupados. Caiu no chão quando o monstro soltou um rugido, e sentia-se cada vez mais pesado. Estava sem ação, seus olhos marejados encaravam aterrorizados a criatura na sua frente. Sentiu suar cada vez mais quando o monstro-inseto ameaçou ataca-lo. Não conseguia gritar, se mexer, e estava difícil até mesmo de respirar. De repente, uma linha de luz parte do topo da cabeça do monstro e atravessa seu corpo, partindo-o em dois. Não reconheceu a pessoa que salvou sua vida, mas o choque entre o medo e o alívio por ter sido salvo, fizeram com que, aos poucos, seus sentidos o abandonasse.

- Você, vem comigo. – Falou o homem, catando o garoto pelo colarinho e o jogando em suas costas, como um saco de batatas.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yo minna!**_

_**Nem preciso dizer que estou atrasado, sumido e etc, pois todos já sabem.**_

_**Capítulo fresquinho, agora as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas. xD**_

_**Personagens apresentados hoje: Maito Gai ( Naruto), Mu de Áries ( Saint Seiya)**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Agradeço a todos aqueles que me deixaram reviews, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado esta capítulo, e continuem acompanhando!**_

_**E um agradecimento especial à HinaYagami, que me ajudou e inspirou nesse capítulo!**_

_**Já ne!**_

_**P.S. Capítulo 10 já está pronto, então não deve demorar muito para sair. E alguém arrisca dizer quem foi que salvou o Sasuke? :P**_


	10. Despertando para um mundo novo

_**Capítulo 10**_

Sentia-se sendo carregado, seus sentidos estavam voltando, e se estava sendo levado, significava que estava a salvo. Resolveu abrir os olhos, mas antes que o fizesse fora arremessado sem cerimônias ao chão. Era evidente que estava sendo um fardo para aquele que o salvara. Abriu os olhos, e deparou-se com um par de orbes negros o fitando. O homem parecia engoli-lo com o olhar, e Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- Então, também temos o Uchiha? – Falou uma voz fina, que fez Sasuke gelar a espinha.

- Senhor Reborn, eu não acho que este garoto tenha o potencial.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele parecia mais estar se borrando de medo do que querendo enfrentar o monstro. – Reborn sorriu.

- Ora senhor Piccolo! – Exclamou Reborn sorrindo. O comentário anterior de Piccolo quase o fez gargalhar. Quase. – Isso é normal, assumindo que é a primeira vez que ele vê um hollow.

- Ou ele tem problemas intestinais. – Os dois se encararam, e deram um meio sorriso. E Sasuke ficou com a impressão de estar sendo humilhado discretamente, e começou a xingar os professores. Mentalmente, claro.

- Então, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o garoto, emburrado.

- Caham. – Reborn se recompôs. – Aquele monstro é um hollow. Quando uma alma é corrompida por sentimentos ruins, acaba virando um monstro. Os hollows alimentam-se de almas perdidas.

- Almas perdidas?

- Quando uma pessoa morre, sua alma é enviada para a Soul Society, que é como o paraíso. Mas enquanto ela não é enviada, a alma fica vagando por entre os vivos, até encontrar um meio de chegar até lá. Os hollows se alimentam delas, mas às vezes atacam pessoas vivas.

- Por quê?

- Você pergunta demais garoto. – Piccolo ralhou brabo. - Eles se sentem atraídos pelas pessoas que possuem uma reiatsu alta. E antes que me pergunte o que é a reiatsu, eu vou te explicar. Reiatsu também é conhecida por poder espiritual, é um tipo de manifestação do sexto sentido, que é a percepção.

- Mas eles não conseguem abrir o portal para o mundo dos vivos tão facilmente, então eu receio que eles tenham sido mandados para cá por alguém. – Reborn retomou a palavra.

- E quem poderia controlar tais monstros?

- Muito cedo para contar a você. – Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Mas eu devo lhe pedir que não conte isso a ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos.

- Por quê? – Piccolo o ergueu pelo colarinho, com apenas uma mão.

- Obedeça e pare de fazer essas malditas perguntas. Quando a hora chegar, você saberá. Agora suma da minha vista! – E foi só Piccolo o largar que o garoto começou a correr como se sua vida estivesse sendo ameaçada. E de certo modo, estava. Reborn suspirou.

- Sabe, essa falta de paciência sua é um grande problema.

- Hunf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke subiu as escadas do pavilhão tão depressa que quando se deu conta já estava na porta de seu dormitório. Muitas coisas preenchiam sua mente, sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a porta, dando de cara com seus colegas de quarto.

- Yo. – Cumprimentou Ichigo, sem tirar os olhos das cartas de baralho em suas mãos.

- Por onde andou? – Kenshin perguntou. Sasuke pensou em dizer, mas as vozes ameaçadoras de seus professores o fizeram repensar.

- Fui dar uma volta. Vou pro banho. – Tentou parecer indiferente como sempre, porém, Kenshin e Miroku perceberam algo estranho. Os dois se entreolharam.

- Truco! – Gritou Natsu, jogando as cartas no chão.

- Retruco! – Gritou Goku, cuspindo farelo de bolacha.

- Pela última vez, estamos jogando Poker! – Bufou Ichigo. Miroku e Kenshin suspiraram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- E então? – Perguntou Iruka.

- Já temos dois alunos descobertos, mas ainda temo que tenha mais. – Respondeu Reborn.

- Francamente. – Grunhiu Zaraki, adentrando o local. – Estamos nos reunindo demais ultimamente.

- Isso é sério, Kenpachi! – Brigou Saori.

- E quem são eles? – Retomou Iruka.

- Natsu Dragneel, como já devem ter percebido. Acredito que ele é especial, pois achou a Ryuu Ryuu no Mi por conta própria, mas ainda não despertou seus poderes. Ele será de grande ajuda no futuro. – Explicou Reborn.

- Sei, mas e o outro?

- Sasuke Uchiha. – Os professores se assustaram.

- Já era de se esperar, afinal ele tem o sangue dele em suas veias. - Ukitake falou. Nisso, a sala foi tomada por uma luz dourada, e um homem apareceu diante dos demais.

- Senhores. – O homem cumprimentou.

- Mu, eu espero que tenha notícia boa.

- Sinto ter que desaponta-lo senhor Ukitake, mas a notícia é péssima. Fui até o outro mundo e confirmei com a detetive espiritual Genkai de que atividades estranhas estão acontecendo por lá, e o pior: Ohma está solto. – E pela segunda vez, os demais se espantaram, inclusive Reborn.

- Realmente é uma péssima notícia.

- E não temos notícias do paradeiro dele, a única coisa que sabemos é que ele não fugiu, mas foi retirado do selo.

- Quem poderia ter feito isso? – Perguntou Saori. Reborn abaixou a cabeça.

- Não há mais tempo a perder, vamos começar a agir. – Reborn falou sério.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke acordou, sentou-se em sua cama e fitou o dormitório. Seus amigos o convidaram para sair, mas ele alegara que estava cansado, e resolveu tirar um pequeno cochilo. Então, sabia que estava sozinho em seu dormitório. Mas então por que diabos ele ouviu uma voz lhe chamando há pouco? Levou sua mão à sua face, estes fatos recentes o estavam enlouquecendo.

- Sasuke... – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, não estava sonhando. Ouvira a voz novamente, e agora que estava acordado, sentia-se atraído pelo som doce que a voz proporcionava. – Por aqui, Sasuke. – E como se estivesse hipnotizado, levantou-se da cama e seguiu até onde acreditava estar vindo tal voz. Seus passos o guiaram até a parte de trás do prédio feminino, e logo, a voz ficou mais alta e melodiosa.

- "O que está havendo comigo?" – Pensava. – "É como se meu corpo se movesse por vontade própria!" – E quando ele percebeu, havia uma mulher parada em sua frente, o chamando.

- Não tenha medo Sasuke, venha até mim. – Seu corpo se movimentava sozinho, como se estivesse sendo manipulado, e embora ele estivesse a par da situação, não conseguia controla-lo.

- "Droga, quem é esta mulher?" – E ao aproximar-se mais, percebeu que ela abrira os braços, como se fosse lhe abraçar. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a máscara branca com riscos negros escondendo-lhe a face. – "Um hollow! Droga, já entendi tudo! Estou sendo controlado por ele! Mexa-se!" – A mulher abriu uma enorme boca, o hollow iria devora-lo. – "Não vai acabar assim! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Mexa-se, mexa-se!" – Repetia para si mesmo. A ponta de seus dedos começaram a se movimentar, mas já estava perto demais do hollow. – " Droga, não vai dar! Esse é o fim! Droga!" – Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Sentiu medo, como da outra vez em que foi atacado, e sentiu-se um inútil, por mais uma vez não poder fazer nada. Em meio à escuridão de suas pálpebras, sentiu algo crescendo dentro de si, e uma imagem de uma chama azul, porém pequena, podia ser vista. Abriu os olhos de súbito, conseguia se mexer. E sem pestanejar, concentrou toda a sua força em seu punho e desferiu um soco na testa do hollow, abrindo um buraco em sua máscara. Retirou sua mão, e o hollow começou a desaparecer. Sasuke ofegava, sentou-se encostado à parede do pavilhão e fitou sua mão. Notou algo estranho, como um tipo de estática sob ela, que logo foi sumindo. Sorriu, acalmando-se. Logo, sua visão ficou turva. Ele desmaiaria de novo, mas dessa vez, desmaiaria com um sorriso, afinal, não foi resgatado como antes, mas saiu vitorioso com sua própria força. Com esses pensamentos em mente, deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado. Não muito longe dele duas figuras observavam atentos.

- Impressionante. Ele despertou sozinho o seu potencial. – Elogiou um homem.

- Sim, mas ainda precisa aprender muito. Pegue-o Kakashi, vamos levá-lo até a enfermaria. A doutora Unohana vai cuidar dele.

- Sim senhor Reborn. – O bebê viu o homem ir rumo ao garoto, e sorriu.

- "Descanse enquanto pode Uchiha, pois a partir daqui, muitas coisas o esperam." – Concluiu Reborn mentalmente, e seguiu com Kakashi rumo à enfermaria.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yo minna-san!**_

_**Capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Sasuke finalmente deixou de ser um inútil xD**_

_**Personagens Mencionados hoje: Ohma ( Histórias de Fantasmas), Genkai ( Yu Yu Hakusho)**_

_**E como de costume, venho agradecer as reviews deixadas, vocês me inspiram a continuar! *.* Eu nunca fiz um crossover antes, mas acho que estou saindo bem até.**_

_**Já ne! Vejo vocês no próximo fim de semana!**_


	11. Que a aventura começe!

**Yohohohohoho! ( Brook feelings)**

**Ah, o doce aroma do fanfiction(ponto)net... Há quanto tempo que eu não te via seu sitezinho maroto. Me dá até vontade de chorar.**

**Bem bem, eu tive um surto de inspiração, então resolvi ressuscitar essa fic. Enjoyem!**

**_Capítulo 11_**

**-** E então, se juntarmos a função de X resolvido através do seu algoritmo tangencial... – Tagarelava Kakashi. Sasuke não prestava muita atenção, com todos esses acontecimentos sua mente estava preocupada com outras coisas, das quais não era saber a função de X. Olhou para seus amigos, nem suspeitavam das coisas que ele passava. Encarou sua mão, e os acontecimentos de outrora lhe invadiram a mente. O que eram aqueles raios saindo de sua mão? Por que ele podia ver os hollows enquanto os outros não? O que afinal estava acontecendo com ele?

- Hei Sasuke... – Chamou Goku, interrompendo os devaneios do outro. – Hoje iremos dar uma volta lá no shopping, eu soube que abriu uma lancheria nova... – Goku mal terminou a frase e seu estômago soltou um alto ronco. Imediatamente ambos olharam para Kakashi.

- ... Da hipotenusa da rebimboca da parafuseta... – Kakashi continuava falando.

- Hoje não vai dar Goku, vão vocês. – Sasuke respondeu. Ele tinha outros planos em mente, como procurar explicações dos professores.

- Ah cara, você que sabe! Se quiser eu te trago algo de lá.

- Isso se eu não comer antes! – Natsu se meteu na conversa.

- Eu achei que você não ia por estar quase sempre se sentindo quente.

- Ora, eu comi por bastante tempo a comida da enfermaria, dá um tempo. – Goku riu. Sasuke fitou os amigos, que começaram a fazer uma espécie de aposta, enquanto Kenshin apagava os desenhos de Ichigo e tentava explicar a matéria que ele perdeu e Miroku mandava cartas de amor para uma menina qualquer. Suspirou, agora entendia por que ele não podia contar, não tinha razão para envolvê-los.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pouco tempo após tocar o sinal, Sasuke caminhava tranquilamente pelo pátio da escola rumo ao dormitório, até que sua atenção foi chamada por um homem encostado à parede.

- Yo. – Cumprimentou o homem formalmente.

- Kakashi-sensei? Deseja algo? – O homem o fitou. Embora sua face, com exceção do olho direito, estar toda coberta, Sasuke tinha a impressão de que ele estava sério.

- Você não quer saber o que está acontecendo? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Kakashi saiu caminhando, em uma ordem muda para segui-lo, e pouco depois Sasuke o fez. Entraram no dojo, onde Goku treinava.

- Por que estamos aqui?

- Permita-me esclarecer as coisas. – Kakashi levantou a mão e entregou ao garoto uma espécie de brasão. – Você é agora um detetive espiritual.

- Um o que?

- Um detetive espiritual. E eu vou ensiná-lo tudo o que deve saber.

- Então vai me contar tudo o que está acontecendo?

- Ainda não, Reborn não quer que eu entre em detalhes até que o último seja encontrado.

- O último?

- Deixe pra lá. Agora eu quero que você use o seu poder novamente.

- Meu poder?

- "Piccolo tinha razão, esse moleque pergunta demais. Agora sei por que ele não quis ensiná-lo". Não me diga que você esqueceu? Eu quero que você controle esse poder, o mesmo que usou para matar o hollow que te atraiu.

- Espera, como você sabe disso?

- Eu estava por perto, vi tudo. Se algo saísse errado, então eu ia intervir.

- Como assim se algo saísse errado? – Kakashi suspirou e cobriu sua face com sua mão. Mesmo uma pessoa como ele já estava com a paciência quase no zero.

- Olha garoto, vamos fazer isso ou não? Eu não tenho o dia todo. Quando chegar a hora, você saberá tudo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não sei como fiz aquilo.

- Demorou pra desembuchar hein? – Kakashi riu, e Sasuke continuou encarando-o, inexpressivo. – Pois bem, sente-se. – Falou, e Sasuke obedeceu. – Tente se lembrar do que sentiu. – E sentou-se observando o nítido esforço mental que o jovem rapaz fazia.

- Não dá, eu não consigo. Sinto um leve formigamento nas mãos, mais nada.

- Então você não me deixa opção. – Kakashi colocou a mão na parte da máscara que cobria seu olho, deixando Sasuke um pouco surpreso. – Nós vamos precisar fazer um tratamento de choque, está preparado?

- Eu... – Kakashi o interrompeu.

- Pense bem. Se seu espírito ainda tiver medos ou dúvidas quanto à isso, você provavelmente vai morrer. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Era incrível a naturalidade com que todos falavam essas coisas de morte. - Eu vou te dar um dia para pensar, então você me conta o que decidiu depois. - Kakashi ergueu-se. – Até amanhã. – E saiu do dojo, deixando um Sasuke pensativo para trás. Após alguns segundos, a porta do dojo foi reaberta. – Só para constar, é melhor pensar em outro lugar, daqui a pouco Piccolo virá meditar e provavelmente... – Kakashi mal terminou de completar a frase e Sasuke já havia saído a passos largos. – " Reborn tem razão, Piccolo é mesmo temido pelos alunos. Isso pode vir a ser um problema para ela".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A porta do dormitório foi aberta, e cinco rapazes entraram o local.

- To dizendo, aquela lanchonete tem os melhores pastéis que eu já vi! – Falou Goku feliz.

- Tem razão, eu estou estourando! – Natsu falou massageando a barriga.

- O que me lembra... Natsu traidor, você comeu um dos que eram meus!

- Comi nada, ta na mesa é pra derrubar!

- Você me deve um pastel! – Ichigo, Miroku e Kenshin suspiraram.

- Eu não devo nada!

- Me deve um pastel! - Goku o empurrou com a cabeça.

- Não devo nada! – Natsu empurrou-o de volta usando sua própria cabeça. Os dois ficaram encarando-se testa à testa.

- Eu vou fazer você pagar.

- Pode vir! Eu to empolgado!

- Esse humilde servo acha que não vale a pena brigar por comida.

- Já chega. – Ichigo socou os dois na nuca, levando-os ao chão. – Reborn está olhando! – Imediatamente Goku e Natsu se levantaram do chão e se abraçaram, olhando receosos para todos os cantos do dormitório. Ichigo sorriu para Kenshin. – É assim que se separa uma briga.

- Ichigo seu mentiroso! – Goku e Natsu pularam no pescoço do outro, esganando-o no chão. – Com Reborn não se brinca!

- Claro, é assim mesmo, parabéns Ichigo. – Kenshin aplaudia irônico.

- Oh Kenshin deixe esses três aí e venha ver, meu MSN hoje está bombando! – Miroku chamou-o. De súbito, a porta do dormitório foi aberta.

- Ah senhor Reborn! – Exclamaram Ichigo, Goku e Natsu juntos, já de pé e dançando abraçados.

- ... O que estão... Deixa pra lá. – Sasuke entrou e sentou-se no sofá.

- E aí cara. – Cumprimentou Miroku. Sasuke fitava o chão. Miroku cutucou Kenshin, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas sem sucesso, já que o outro parecia vidrado em algo que vira no computador. Miroku agarrou-o da nuca e bateu sua testa contra as teclas.

- Ai! Que foi hein? – Reclamou Kenshin massageando o local atingido. Miroku apontou na direção de Sasuke, e o outro rapidamente entendeu.

- Sasuke? – Miroku chamou-o, sentando-se perto dele. – Tudo bem? – Sasuke levantou os olhos e encarou-os sériamente.

- Aham.

- Quer conversar? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Sobre?

- Sobre o que ta acontecendo contigo.

- Já disse, está tudo bem. – E encarou-os por um momento. Suspirou. – Eu só... Tenho que fazer algo, mas não sei se realmente quero, ou se estou pronto... E também não sei por que só eu, só aconteceu comigo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kenshin, e foi nesse ponto que Sasuke percebeu que falara demais.

- Nada, esquece. – Foi então que percebeu a ausência de barulho no local. Olhou para trás e uma gota escorreu pela sua nuca.

- Continue. – Falou Ichigo, encostado à parede, enquanto Goku o olhava comendo um pacote de bolachas e Natsu fazia uma cara de quem tentava entender a conversa. Kenshin sorriu.

- Olha só, eu não entendi direito, mas se algo ou alguém te fez especial, então é porque você merece ser. – Falou Natsu simplesmente.

- Sim, se eu fosse você, me empenharia para realmente ser especial e fizer por merecer. Geralmente ser especial é uma coisa boa. – Goku falou cuspindo bolachas.

- Não foi mais ou menos isso que eu acabei de dizer?

- Foi? – Goku riu e coçou a nuca. Riram. E Sasuke, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu entender o que eles queriam dizer. Eram dois idiotas, mas mesmo eles tinham ás vezes momentos inteligentes. Deu um meio sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Kenshin. Levantou-se e foi até a porta.

- Onde vai? – Ichigo perguntou.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Espere antes me diga quem é ela. – Pediu Miroku. Sasuke fez uma cara que perguntava sobre o que o outro estava falando, mas entendeu. Para Miroku, tudo e qualquer coisa têm alguma ligação com mulheres, então resolveu continuar o jogo, era até bom que pensasse que era algo assim, caso contrário Reborn poderia arrancar suas tripas e usa-las para pendura-lo enforcado nu no meio do pátio se ele contasse a verdade. Tremeu só de pensar.

- Uma garota ae. – E saiu.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Indagou Natsu.

- Deixe pra lá, quando chegar a hora ele vai contar. – Respondeu Kenshin. – Miroku caminhou até seu computador e surpreendeu-se com algo eu seu MSN. A seta estava apontada para o nome de uma garota, e então olhou para o grupo de amigos que conversavam e sorriu. Será que ele devia mexer alguns pauzinhos?

Do lado de fora do quarto, Sasuke andava pelo corredor. Passava por outros alunos, mas nem prestava atenção, estava absorto em pensamentos.

- Vá em frente, precisam de você. – Sasuke surpreendeu-se e olhou para trás, tentando identificar quem havia falado, mas não obteve sucesso. Pôs as mãos no bolso e seguiu seu caminho, mas havia algo de estranho naquela voz, algo familiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reborn estava em sua sala, de pá no parapeito da janela. Olhava os alunos, pensativo. Era estranho, ele sabia de três alunos que, por laços sanguíneos, eram especiais, e nesse seleto grupo, estava Uchiha Sasuke, que ele sabia, assim que o viu que era uma questão de tempo até que ele "acordasse", fato que também estava esperando das outras duas pessoas que ele já tinha certeza de quem era. Eram poucos, mas já era algo. E então, Natsu Dragneel entrou em cena, encontrando facilmente uma Akuma no Mi, e tornando-se mais um dos especiais. Aquilo realmente o surpreendeu, e o deixou esperançoso para que houvesse mais alunos como eles. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- Senhor, está aí?

- Entre.

- Com licença senhor. – Kakashi pronunciou-se.

- Como foi? – Reborn se virou e fitou o homem.

- Eu não quis apressá-lo, então lhe dei tempo para pensar.

- Hum... Entendo. – E voltou sua atenção para a janela.

- Desculpe senhor, sei que não temos muito tempo para esperar, já que a qualquer momento algo pode acontecer...

- Não. – Reborn cortou. – Você fez bem. Sugiro que dê uma olhada pela janela. – E sorriu. Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha, e seguiu até a janela, onde lá embaixo, Uchiha Sasuke o fitava, com certa determinação no olhar. – Reborn pulou para sua mesa, depois ao chão, e caminhou até a porta, com Kakashi em seu encalço. – Ele está pronto para começar. Vou deixá-lo em suas mãos.

- Sim senhor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Então, o que o fez mudar de idéia? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Se eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, eu preciso fazer isso. – Kakashi o encarou.

- Vem comigo. – Ambos caminharam em silêncio até o dojo em que antes estavam, e ao chegarem perto, Sasuke sentiu-se pressionado, como se houvesse uma barreira em volta do local.

- O que é isso?

- Não se preocupe. – Kakashi abriu a porta do dojo, e Sasuke quase voou longe com uma rajada de vento repentina, que acabou derrubando-o. Dentro, estava Piccolo, meditando. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, assustado. Além da enorme pressão que ele estava fazendo o professor ainda estava flutuando, sentado no ar com suas pernas e braços cruzados.

- Piccolo. – Kakashi o chamou, e logo a pressão de ar foi diminuindo, e Piccolo parou de levitar.

- Sim? – Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Preciso do seu dojo emprestado. – Piccolo abriu os olhos e o fitou, olhando em seguida para Sasuke caído e abobado com a situação.

- Tudo bem, só não entendo por que tem que ser o meu dojo e não o do Zaraki.

- Você sabe, o dojo do Zaraki deve estar uma bagunça, cheio de sangue, coisas quebradas e tal... Sem contar que o seu é a prova de som, e sabe o que eu pretendo fazer. – Sasuke assustou-se, e passou a considerar a idéia de sair correndo dali.

- Tudo bem, mas não o danifique. – E saiu, fitando Sasuke. – Levante moleque e termine logo com isso, quero meu dojo de volta ainda hoje! – E saiu.

- Sim senhor! – Sasuke se levantou depressa.

- Relaxa, ele só disse isso para te assustar. – Tranqüilizou-o Kakashi.

- "E conseguiu." – Sasuke concluiu em pensamento.

- Bom, vamos começar. – Sentou-se, e Sasuke o imitou. – Primeiro, limpe sua mente. – Esperou um pouco. – Limpou? – Recebeu um menear de cabeça positivamente. – Ótimo, abra os olhos e veja isso. – Sasuke abriu os olhos, e pareceu ser engolido por um estranho olho vermelho, e aos poucos, seus sentidos o abandonavam, até que caiu de costas completamente desmaiado. Kakashi suspirou. – Eu disse para limpar a mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era noite, e o único que ainda estava acordado era Miroku, que assistia a um filme. Sua atenção foi capturada pela porta sendo aberta e fechada rapidamente. Miroku levantou-se e fitou as costas do rapaz que entrara.

- Cara onde você estava? Esqueceu-se da punição do diret... Caramba! – Sasuke se virou, com os olhos arregalados, totalmente pálidos.

- Eu... Preciso... Descansar... – Falou mecanicamente sem ao menos piscar, foi até sua cama e caiu ainda vestido, como se tivesse desmaiado.

- Eu hein... Ele deve ter tido um bom dia com a tal menina... – Concluiu com um ar pervertido.

**Continua...**

**Yohohohohohohoho!**

**Como vão vocês? Já devem ter reparado que eu deixei o Sasuke meio ooc, mas é que nessa fic, o Itachi não matou seus pais, apenas saiu de casa, então Sasuke não tem motivos para deixar ódio no coração contra o irmão, ao menos não por enquanto...**

**Bem, bem! Espero que gostem! A partir de agora a coisa vai ficar séria, e mais personagens vão passar a ser importantes, e mais irão aparecer. Sem contar que os capítulos serão maiores também, e eu estou pensando em redigitar os anteriores, mas a preguiça não deixa...**

**E vamos à frase do dia de hoje:**

" **Eu olho para eles, e só vejo pessoas das quais não farão falta alguma no mundo." – Raito Yagami.**

**Já ne, e no próximo capítulo eu respondo às reviews( SE tiver reviews...)**


	12. Primeira vítima

**Yohohoho, yohohoho!**

**Yohohoho, yohohoho!**

**Ah, Binkusu no Sake... Me apaixonei por essa música! xD**

**Well, enjoy!**

**_Capitulo 12_**

- Ah, eu nem acredito que chegou o fim de semana. – Falou Goku após soltar um longo suspiro.

- Nem me fale! – Natsu se atirou no sofá. – Esse final de semana eu quero passar longe dos cadernos!

- Realmente, foram sete dias bem puxados... – Ichigo afirmou.

- Principalmente para ele. – Miroku apontou para onde estava Sasuke, sentado em um banco tomando chá. Isto é, como a sua mão estava tremelicando, mais derrubava o líquido na mesa do que sorvia. Sem contar na expressão pálida e sem vida que adonava seu rosto, e seus cabelos mais despenteados que o comum. Os restantes dos garotos sentiram uma gota escorrer por sua testa.

- E então, o que devemos fazer? – Kenshin perguntou.

- Que tal estudar um pouco, pra variar? – Falou uma voz fina saindo da parede, que fez Sasuke arrepiar-se. De súbito, a parede se abriu, e Reborn subia em uma espécie de elevador. – Ciaossu.

- Ola diretor! – Os cinco rapazes cumprimentaram, enquanto Sasuke deixava escorrer o pouco de chá que tomou pelo canto de sua boca.

- Qual o problema senhor Uchiha? – Sasuke virou-se lenta e falhadamente, sentindo todas as juntas de seu corpo estalar.

- N-nada... – Reborn o encarou serio. Desceu calmamente de seu mini elevador, e rumou em direção ao rapaz que sentia seu coração pular para fora do peito.

- Olhe, o que é aquilo na parede?

- Onde? – Sasuke se virou para olhar, e Reborn sorriu. A última coisa que o moreno pode sentir foi sua face colidindo com a mesa, provida de uma pequena, porém forte, voadora desferida em sua nuca. Reborn o segurou pelo pé e saiu o arrastando, sendo observado por olhos incrédulos que lhe dirigiam olhares de espanto, e Sasuke babando inconsciente.

- O que foi? – Reborn encarou os jovens restantes, que ao ver um brilho estranho no canto do olho de Reborn e um pequeno início de um sorriso maldoso, mudaram a direção dos olhares. – Foi o que pensei. – E saiu do quarto. Alguns segundos depois, os rapazes suspiraram aliviados.

- Sabe, eu me pergunto o que o Sasuke tem feito nesses últimos dias... – Indagou Natsu.

- Pois é, ele ta meio estranho. – Respondeu Kenshin.

- Se eu fosse vocês deixaria pra lá. – Alertou Ichigo.

- Por que?

- Seja lá o que for que ele ta fazendo ou tenha feito, isso envolveu o diretor, e nunca é bom se envolver com o diretor!

- Ah tem razão.

- Então só resta a ele esperar uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Onde... Eu estou? – Perguntou Sasuke massageando sua face.

- Na minha sala. – Reborn respondeu.

- E por que eu estou aqui?

- Por que hoje eu não poderei contar com o Kakashi para te treinar, Ukitake está doente, Iruka também não está, Saori não leva jeito para treinar alguém, e Zaraki e Piccolo vão usar o treino como desculpa para tentar te matar. – Sasuke engoliu em seco com essa última afirmação.

- Então... O senhor vai me... – Engoliu em seco novamente. -... Treinar?

- Claro que não, senão você não durará nem três minutos. – Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, e um certo sentimento de inutilidade tomou conta de seu corpo. – Eu arranjei um outro professor para você.

- Quem? – Sasuke fechou os olhos em uma piscada, e quando abriu, um homem de cabelos lilás e um sorriso no rosto estava ao lado de Reborn. Sasuke deu um passo para trás, assustado. – É você! Você é o homem misterioso que estava na quadra outro dia!

- Oh? Vejo que já se conhecem, meio caminho andado. – Reborn falou.

- Permita-me começar de novo. Meu nome é Mu de Jamiel, e eu vou ser o responsável por você nesse treino mental.

- "Putz mais treino mental..." – Concluiu Sasuke em pensamento.

- Bem, vamos dar mais cinco minutos para que ela chegue. – Reborn tornou a ficar sério.

- Calma senhor, eu penso que ela vai chegar aqui, não é do feitio dela se atrasar para treinos, além do que o senh...

- Basta Mu. – Reborn o encarou e em seguida olhou para um Sasuke com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Mu logo entendeu o que se passava.

- Quem estamos esperando? – Sasuke perguntou. – Mais um professor para me ensinar?

- Não, na verdade, é outro aluno. – Sasuke surpreendeu-se.

- Outro aluno? Eu achei que fosse o único.

- Oh, achou mesmo que era o único com quem poderíamos contar? Que fofo! – Zombou Reborn. Mu tapou a boca com uma das mãos escondendo o riso, enquanto Sasuke virou a cara emburrada. – Fique sabendo senhor Uchiha, que você de fato é especial, mas ainda há mais pessoas aqui que também tem o mesmo dom que você. – De súbito, sua chupeta amarela começou a brilhar.

- Senhor Reborn! – Mu subitamente gritou. – Um enorme poder espiritual está aqui, nesse colégio! – Mu levou a mão à testa.

- Não pode ser. Não me diga que...

- Sim! – Mu o olhou. Suor escorria por sua face. – Ohma está aqui. – Reborn rapidamente desceu de sua mesa e correu até a saída, sendo acompanhado por Mu. Sasuke ficou para trás chocado, pensando no que poderia ser esse tal de Ohma, e por que eles estariam tão preocupados assim. Seja lá o que for, conseguiu deixar Reborn em alerta. Meneou a cabeça e correu para tentar alcança-los.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tenho certeza Natsu, eu o deixei aqui. Você não o viu mesmo?

_**Flashback on:**_

- Ah Ichigo, esse jogo é muito fácil! – Riu Goku.

- Confie em mim, logo vai ficar bom.

- Ei ei, depois eu quero tentar! – Falou Natsu.

- Olhe é a última fase. – Goku se concentrou, e continuou jogando. Assim que ele achou um ponto vermelho muito bem escondido em uma imagem, apareceu a cara de um fantasma assustador acompanhado de um grito. Goku e Natsu começaram a gritar, e Ichigo a rir. Todos ficaram sem expressão quando viram que, no susto, Goku deu um soco na tela do notebook, e agora seu braço estava atravessado na tela totalmente apagada. Goku lentamente retirou seu braço, deixando um enorme buraco.

- Isso... Não vai prestar. – Ichigo saiu do transe.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Goku perguntou.

- Nós? Foi você que quebrou!

- E foi você que me apresentou esse jogo!

- É só a gente esconder isso. – Sugeriu Natsu.

- Mas onde? – Nisso, Goku pegou o notebook e colocou no fundo do armário de Miroku.

- Grande esconderijo. – Ichigo revirou os olhos.

- Tem idéia melhor? – Os três se encararam.

- O que será que tem na cafeteria? – Natsu perguntou, e os três saíram do quarto.

_**Flashback off**_

- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

- Que droga, logo hoje que eu teria um encontro, não posso confirmar o horário. Ao menos vou escolher algo bem bonito para compensar caso eu me atrase. – Miroku caminhou até seu armário, e Natsu engoliu em seco.

- Ahaha... Eu tenho certeza de que você saberá o que fazer. Hei ouviu isso? Eu tenho que ir, tão me chamando! – Natsu saiu apressado do quarto, e Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estranho... – Abriu a porta do armário. – Então... O que vou vestir? – Revirou algumas roupas, e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Arregalou os olhos. Enquanto isso do lado de fora do dormitório, Natsu descia as escadas apressado, e deu de cara com Goku, Ichigo e Kenshin.

- Pessoal, problemas!

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ichigo.

- Miroku está no dormitório procurando seu computador.

- Ah, nós estamos indo lá para nos desculpar.

- Meu notebook! – O grito enfurecido de Miroku fez com que o grupo de amigos gelasse, exceto Kenshin que não sabia de nada.

- Nós bem que tentamos. Vamos dar uma volta pela cidade? – Ichigo perguntou, e logo ele, Natsu e Goku saíram apressados, Deixando Kenshin com uma enorme gota na nuca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke corria o máximo que podia, mas o tal de Mu era muito rápido, e parecia que ele nunca o alcançaria. Deu graças a Deus quando viu que ele parou. Ao perceber o que eles estavam encarando, arregalou os olhos. Um corpo de um aluno estava ali, jazido ao chão, mas o mais surpreendente foi o fato de Mu e Reborn estarem interrogando a alma.

- Eu não vi, só senti um vento forte e depois já estava assim quando me dei conta.

- Entendo.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?

- Use a lógica. Se puderem ver demônios, pode ver fantasmas. – Reborn falou. – Na certa deve ter sido o Ohma. – Reborn olhou para Mu, que balançou a cabeça entendendo a situação. Logo, o outro sumiu, levando a alma consigo.

- Para onde foram?

- Soul Society. Sasuke, eu acho que você ainda não está pronto, mas estou ficando sem tempo. Eu quero que você investigue e tente descobrir onde Ohma está escondido, e como ele faz para chegar até aqui.

- Por que eu?

- Você não é um detetive espiritual? Aja como um. Essa é a sua primeira missão.

- E quando começo?

- A pergunta certa é: quando você não começou? – E sorriu, fazendo Sasuke gelar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin abriu a porta do quarto, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Miroku abraçado ao seu aparelho danificado. Pensou duas vezes, e resolveu se retirar.

- Pode ficar aí, eu sei que não foi você. – Miroku falou.

- O que aconteceu?

- A julgar pela brutalidade, não me surpreenderia se isso for causado por um soco.

- Ah...

- Enfim, eu vou sair. Depois eu vejo se isso tem conserto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho um encontro. Marquei com uma linda menina, você precisa ver.

- Nesse caso, que roupa eu devo usar?

- É só uma força de expressão. – Uma gota escorreu pela sua nuca.

- Eu sei só queria te animar um pouco. – Nisso o celular de Miroku tocou. Kenshin não estava muito a fim de ouvir as cantadas e conversas melosas do amigo, então resolveu sair e dar uma volta por aí para se livrar do tédio. Ao chegar perto da porta, sentiu-se ser segurado.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu não sei, vou dar uma volta por aí.

- Errado, o senhor vai sair comigo.

- E segurar vela? Não obrigado, esse humilde servo não leva jeito para ser candelabro.

- Deixa de ser burro. Minha acompanhante perguntou se estava tudo bem em levar uma amiga, então eu vou levar você.

- Um encontro às cegas?

- Precisamente. Agora vai se arrumar.

- Mas... Mas...

- Ande logo. – Kenshin suspirou, visto que não conseguiria convencer o amigo do contrario, foi se arrumar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke caminhava com as mãos no bolso, se perguntando o que deveria fazer para descobrir algo. Não tinha idéia de por onde investigar, e nem por quem procurar. A única pista que Reborn o deu foi para memorizar o resquício de energia espiritual que estava envolvendo o corpo, e procurar por igual. Mas ela havia sumido completamente. E ainda queria saber o que era esse tal Ohma... Parou e encostou-se na parede. E então percebeu a porta do clube de artesanato entreaberta. Estranhou, como era fim de semana, os clubes não abriam. Resolveu caminhar até lá, mas quando chegou perto, sentiu uma estranha energia espiritual vinda de outro lugar. Ao longe, pôde ver um hollow passar. Olhou novamente para o clube, olhou para o hollow, e decidiu que investigaria depois de acabar com o monstro.

- Huhuhuhuhu. – Uma risada ecoou dentro do aposento assim que Sasuke saiu de perto, e um par de olhos avermelhados pode ser visto, para logo depois um vulto preto sair de dentro do recinto, e a porta do clube se fechar sozinha.

_**Continua...**_

_**Yo minna-san! Demorou, mas saiu!**_

_**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Respondendo à review:**_

_**Susan n.n : Claro que eu vou continuar, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Espero que você também continue acompanhando. =]**_

_**É isso, e claro, deixo meu oi aos leitores tímidos que lêem nas sombras da incognitude. Espero que continuem acompanhando.**_

_**E vamos à frase do capítulo de hoje:**_

" _**Humanos... São tão interessantes." – Ryuuku( Death Note)**_

_**Já ne, até a próxima!**_


End file.
